New school, new memories, new life
by fourtris and bones and ghosts
Summary: Tris Prior lived in New York for all her life. Her abusive father has hurt her many times, but he does something she can never forgive. Moving to Chicago to live with her mum who is almost never home due to her job, Tris finds a new beginning. Does she meet friends? Does she even fall in love? Read to find out. So sorry I suck at summaries, the story is much better!
1. Chapter 2

**Hey guys enjoy, first chapter!**

**I own all my ideas, but sadly not Divergent. All rights to Veronica Roth :)**

_*Flashback*_

_Strobe lights flashed, illuminating the sweat on everyone's bodies. The music blared out of massive black speakers and everyone jumped up and down to the beat of it. I can't even believe I was invited to this party, based on the names my peers called me. I decided I had had my fun and I started to leave the still steadily going party. Wondering if it would go into early hours of the morning, I hopped in my silver Porsche and drove home._

_I pulled off my heels as I sneaked into my house. It was 11:00 pm. Crap, I was supposed to be back by 10:30! I hope dad doesn't hit me, the skin on my back is already fragile, whipped and bruised from last time I did something wrong. I crept into the kitchen and sighed in relief. It looked like he had gone to bed. I started to climb the stairs to my room. They slightly creaked but I doubt the noise will wake my father up. Suddenly a man spoke._

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

_His cold hard voice came out of the darkness sending me into shock for a moment._

_"N-no where." I replied shakily._

_"This is the last straw Beatrice. _**(Rude language here)**_ You slut, whore, having sex with every boy in the school and coming home half an hour late from slutty parties. Come here."_

_"I-I'm sorry i-it w-won't happen a-again." His insults pierced me like he had stabbed me with a knife. _

_"I said COME HERE." My father yelled at me, eyes flashing with a murderous rage._

_I took a cautious step towards this monster of a man, accepting my fate even before it came to me. However my father surprised me by pulling out a deadly, cold, hard gun._

_I screamed and took a step back shielding myself behind my hands while a lump rose in my throat. He yelled "SHUT UP BITCH," however I kept shrieking and attempting to run but my legs kept giving out from the fear in my body. My father strode over to me and grabbed me by the neck while pointing the gun at my stomach. I froze. Tears were streaming down my face as I watched his fingers tighten on the trigger. A loud sound popped my ears and I felt excruciating pains spreading out like sun rays from my abdomen across my whole body. _

_The last thing I saw before I woke up in the hospital were his snake-like eyes glinting._

_*End of flashback*_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

My alarm blared loud in my ears and I groaned. First day of my new school, yippee. Nerves fluttered in my stomach as I thought of meeting new people; crazy high-schoolers. Picturing last years high school, I wondered _"am I going to have no friends? Am I going to be called names? Am i going to be alone?"_

I rolled over and looked at the time. A string of colorful swears poured out of my mouth as I realized I had been sitting in bed thinking for 20 minutes! That only left me 20 to get ready!

I sprinted out of bed into the shower and washed my hair. I then raced into my closet to find something suitable for my first day. Settling on black converse, black skinny jeans and a black tank top with a cameo-green jacket over the top, I brushed out my hair. I looked in the mirror at my naturally spotless skin and decided I would put a little bit of make-up on. The mascara I used was waterproof and the eye-liner made my grey eyes less boring.

I grabbed a muffin as I ran out the door to my car. It was a striking silver Porsche that my mum had bought back from Japan where she held one of her fashion shows. The car was a birthday present.

I made my way to school in less than 5 minutes, which was lucky because I was already running late. High School students milled around in the parking lot and on the entrance to the school. Quickly walking towards the doors, I kept my head down so no one knew I was a new student. The administration office was painted in black, grey, blue, yellow and white stripes. A pretty lady covered in tattoos sat at the front desk looking bored. I walked up to her and spoke.

"Um hi my name is Beatrice Prior and I'm new here. Do you have my timetable?" I said quietly.

"Yes, hi my name is Tori!" she flashed me a massive smile and I returned it weakly. "Here's your timetable, have fun Beatrice!"

"Please call me Tris." I decided a while ago that Beatrice wasn't my name anymore. Part of it was because it brought back pain and memories from my father, but it was also because it didn't suit me.

"Okay _Tris _I have seen your timetable and I am your arts and music teacher. Please just call me Tori." She grinned and I instantly knew I liked her.

I walked out of the office and noticed the hallway had gone quiet. Looking up from my timetable, I saw that no one was there! _Crap,_ I thought,_ everyone's already in class! _I fast-walked to my first class that was written down on the timetable (which was history) and arrived at the door. Nerves filled my stomach again and made my hands clammy. I wiped them on my jeans and reached for the doorknob and what I saw inside made me mentally facepalm that I was late and made me feel tempted to run away.

The _whole_ class. Staring at _me!_ A sea of eyes watching my every move as I froze and blushed.

"Ah Ms Prior, nice of you to join us!" the teacher at the front of the room said beaming. "Everyone, this is Bea-"

"Actually just Tris thanks." I cut in, surprised to hear how steady my voice sounded.

"Oh okay, well everyone this is 'Just Tris Thanks!'" the teacher exclaimed, a weak attempt at humor.

I stared blankly at him which caused a few students to laugh. I looked to wear the laughs came from and saw two boys that looked similar, tan, muscly, short hair. Sitting next to them was another boy who was tall and had emerald green eyes with blonde hair. He had his arm around a stunning tan girl with short dark hair. The person who really caught my attention was a lean muscular boy. His hair was black and you could see his abs through the dark top he was wearing. His eyes were a swirling pool of different shades of blue and they locked with mine for a breath-taking moment before I looked back towards the teacher. "Uh you can sit down Tris, next to Four or Molly," he said.

I glanced at who he was talking about and saw a chubby girl with a menacing look in her eyes; Molly. The other option was the boy who had caught my attention with the blue eyes. _Four's a bit of a weird name, _I thought but I sat down next to him anyway.

"Alright class it's the first day so you can talk for the whole lesson." The teacher said.

I pulled out my sketch book and started to draw since I thought no one would bother to talk to me.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

**So here you are guys, first chapter! Please review and tell me any tips (no hate). I think I might do Four's P.O.V next time!**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**E.K**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this chapter is in Four's P.O.V, enjoy :)**

**All rights to Veronica Roth...**

**Four's pov:**

I wake up to Ed Sheeran blasting out of my phone. I groan. First day of school, back to being trapped in a building for 6 hours with people I don't like and girls throwing themselves at me. My thoughts wander to what Zeke, my oldest friend, had said about there being a new girl arriving. Secretly hoping she was different, I hopped out of bed and quickly showered. After throwing on a black t-shirt and denim jeans, I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple to eat on the way to school.

The wind blew my shirt tighter around me as my motorbike raced through the suburbs. I watched the houses blur past me and thought about how I got lonely living all by myself. I wondered if this was the year I would find a girl and maybe she could keep me company. I slowed my bike down and parked in one of the spaces near the entrance to the school, when I heard a yell behind me.

"HEY FOUR," I turned around and saw my best friend Zeke, his little brother Uriah, and their girlfriends Marlene and Shauna. I felt a pang of jealousy looking at them, not because I had a crush on either of their girlfriends, but because I wanted what they had. Pushing this thought aside, we all started talking about our holidays until we heard a shriek behind us.

"GUYS OHMYGOSH I HAVE MISSED YOU HEAPS!" we all spun around to face Christina, the loud girly-girl in our group, and Will her boyfriend, the nerdy one. A string of questions came from Chis' mouth and I zoned out as we walked the familiar route to our first class; history. Marlene and Shauna headed off to different rooms however I barely noticed. We walked into class and claimed our seats at the back.

The teacher strode in and began introductions. I blocked out his boring voice and stared out the window at the school grounds, the lush green grass dotted with plants and trees. Suddenly the door opened and the sound broke me out of my daydream.

Then I saw her.

She paused as she realized the whole class was watching her. A blush crawled up her cheeks as her blue-grey eyes widened in astonishment. Her golden hair reached down to her waist and framed her spotless face. She was petite but she had well defined curves in all the right places. There was no doubting, _she was beautiful._ Stunning, even. _This must be the new girl, _I thought with hope blossoming in my chest. _Maybe she's nice, maybe she's the one for me... _I was still staring. Tobias get a grip and look away you're probably creeping her out!

"Ah Ms Prior nice of you to join us!" The teacher's voice broke me out of the trance this girl's beauty was holding me in. "Everyone this is Bea-"

"Actually it's just Tris, thanks." The new girl spoke and I was shocked. Her voice was strong and steady as she set her jaw staring the teacher down. _Tris, _I thought,_ it suits her._

"Everyone this is 'Just Tris Thanks!'" The teacher exclaimed, obviously expecting a better response than what he got. Tris just stared at him blankly and blinked which made me, Uriah, Zeke, Chris and Will laugh. Tris' eyes wandered over to us, inspecting. I smirked a little when I saw her eyes linger on me for longer than anybody else. _Her gorgeous eyes..._ no, get it together you're embarrassing, I silently scolded myself.

I heard my name being called out and I snapped to attention. That's when I noticed the teacher was gesturing to the _empty_ seat beside me or the one beside Molly. _Please sit here, please sit here..._ I mentally begged. Tris took one look at the fat, scary Molly and headed over to our group. The teacher told us we could talk for the lesson.

After she had sat down I shared a look with Zeke. He silently said _"go for it, she's hot!" _Nodding my head in agreement, I turned my attention back to Tris. She had pulled a book out and started drawing in it, and I glanced over her shoulder to see the most amazing drawing of two people (a boy and a girl) sitting under a massive tree.

With my palms sweating and nerves fluttering in my stomach, I reached up and tapped her on the shoulder.

**PAGE BREAK!**

**Tris pov:**

I looked up in shock to see deep ocean blue eyes staring into mine. It was Four. Swallowing nervously, I waited for him to start talking as he had tapped me first.

"Hey, Tris right?" I nodded, too weak to speak. His voice was low and smooth and something I wanted to listen to all day. "Hi I'm Four and this is Zeke," He pointed at one of the tan good-looking boys, "and his brother Uriah." _Oh, _I thought,_ that's why they look similar._ "And this is Christina and Will, they're dating." Four added the last bit in a whisper as Christina and Will turned their attention to the conversation.

"Um hi." I said lamely. _Yeah good job on a first impression Tris._

Four didn't seem the least bit turned off by my awkwardness and he began talking again. "So Tris, tell us about yourself."

"Well... I lived in New York all my life and something came up so I had to move here," I said, praying they weren't going to ask why I had to come to Chicago. However they were silent and waiting for me to continue, so I did. "My mum is a fashion designer and she's always out of the house so I basically live alone," I paused because I saw an emotion flit across Four's face. Hope was it? "I am an only child, I draw and dance and sing and... yeah. There's really not much to know."

"I don't believe that, would you like to sit with us at lunch?" Four asked and Uriah, Zeke, Will and Christina all nodded in agreement.

"Yes I would thank you." I was surprised, normally people steered clear of me. Maybe this year will be different?

**PAGE BREAK!**

**Four pov:**

_YES! She's sitting with us at lunch! _I am excited to get to know this girl. She seems amazing, but it's like she is self-doubting or unsure of herself. History class ended just then and now we are walking to the cafeteria, Tris and Christina in front and me, Zeke and Uriah in the back. I was watching Tris' narrow hips swishing from side to side until Zeke nudged me and spoke.

"Dude, you're staring at Tris."

I looked at him in shock, broken out of my trance. "Was it that obvious?" I hiss back at him.

"Yes, and now half the girls in the school are glaring at Tris and are jealous that it's not _their_ backside you're staring at!" He whispered.

"I wasn't staring at her backside..." I mumbled guiltily because I obviously was. We finally reached the cafeteria and headed over to a spare table where only Marlene and Shauna were sitting at. They looked at Tris curiously before Christina introduced her.

"Hey Mar, Shauna, this is Tris she's new and she's sitting with us!" Christina said beaming. Mar and Shauna said hi and the girls started talking. Zeke, Uriah and Will also started a conversation but I zoned out, watching Tris. She seems so much more at ease around all girls and sitting down. I gazed at her, watching the way she threw her head back slightly when she laughed and how she bit her lip..._ those lips_... I snapped out of my daydream as Tris' eyes locked with mine. She smirked when she noticed I was already staring at her and raised her eyebrows. I hurriedly looked away and I felt heat crawling up my cheeks. Great, now I was blushing, can I embarrass myself any more? Although, when I looked back to Tris I saw she was sneaking glances at me as well.

Suddenly I felt hopeful and the day got a bit brighter.

**Chapter 2 finished! Please review and give any tips or suggestions, I will try to incorporate as many into the story as possible.**

**Thank you for reading, **

**E.K **


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Just want to say thank you so much for the reviews and follows.**

**This chapter is going to be switching from Four to Tris pov.**

**Sadly I don't own Divergent, all rights to Veronica Roth.**

**Enjoy! :) **

**Tris pov:**

After history class, me and Chris began walking to the cafeteria with the boys following. It was fun just us girls chatting, however different we may be to each other. I was completely involved in a conversation about new movies coming out, but after a while I started to feel like someone was watching me, staring at the lower section of my body, to be precise.

"Um Christina?" I hissed at her.

She stopped talking abruptly and looked at me. "Hmmm?"

"I think someone's staring at me..." I muttered, uttering a nervous laugh.

Christina's eyes widened and she turned around casually to wave at Will, while actually checking whose eyes were on me. She whipped around back to me, an excited blush creeping up her cheeks. "It's Four! He's TOTALLY checking you out Tris!" She squealed. I felt myself go red and a feeling of joy and hope fluttered through my chest. I don't like Four, I've only known him for a matter of hours! I can't like him! But... Then again when he turned his mesmerizing dark blue eyes on me, all my conscious and reasonable thoughts flew out of my head. _He seems like he's hiding something though, _I wondered,_ no one knows his real name and he doesn't talk much..._ I was zoning out on Christina's blabbering (now about shoes), until she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"You SO like Four! Ever since I said he's been staring at you, you've been looking off into the distance smiling! YOU WOULD BE SO CUTE TOGETHER." she yelled.

"Shut _up_ Chris!" I whispered furiously as people around us in the hallway turned to stare. Christina just laughed and skipped along while turning around to wink at Four. I smacked her arm, but luckily Four didn't notice. He was looking shocked at something Zeke had told him. I frowned and turned back around, walking through the doors to the cafeteria.

The boys, Christina and I headed over to a table where two girls were already sitting. They looked at me questioningly until Christina broke the awkward silence.

"Hey Mar, Shauna, this is Tris, she's sitting with us at lunch!" she said smiling expectantly at me.

"Oh, hi guys." I said waving. Shauna and Marlene introduced themselves and told me how Marlene was dating Uriah and Shauna was dating Zeke and we all talked about clothes and shoes (which Shauna and I didn't have much interest in). I found out that Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Zeke, Four, Christina and Will have been friends since middle school and then Marlene piqued my interest by telling me how everyone started dating each other last year, however Four hasn't and doesn't have a girlfriend. Speaking of Four... I switched my gaze over to him and saw he was gazing intently at me, as if studying my movements.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked and he blushed, looking down at his hands. Maybe he does like me..._ no don't be stupid, no one could like a little girl like you with a twelve year old body, _the menacing voice in the back of my head lectured me. But I still couldn't keep my eyes off him.

I was broken out of my daydream about Four when I heard the words 'silver Porsche'. The boys were saying something about it and I started paying attention.

"WHO owns a PORSCHE? I mean, no one at this school has ever owned something as nice as it." Will exclaimed.

"I know, I so want to meet the person who has it. It's like nicer than my bike." Four said.

Uriah and Zeke nodded in agreement and they went on about the wheels or some rubbish. I decided I'd stop their wondering and just tell them.

"Guys," They all looked at me, "the Porsche is mine, okay?" With that said I went back to eating my lunch while the boys gawked at me.

"What? It's just a car." I said. Uriah came to life and started practically yelling about how I needed to 'take them for a spin' in his words. Zeke and Will kept shaking their heads vigorously, however... Four just looked at me like I was the most interesting thing on this Earth. I blushed scarlet at all the attention and turned back towards whatever conversation the girls were having but I couldn't concentrate. Four's gaze bore into me like a heat ray.

**PAGE BREAK!**

**Four pov:**

The bell rang and we are now headed out to gym class. Will, Zeke, Uriah and I went into the boys change rooms while the girls went in theirs. Zeke immediately pulled me over into a corner and whispered, "Does big bad Four have a crush on Trissy?"

I glared at him which caused his grin to falter and said, "Zeke, I am_ not _talking about this with you, okay?"

"Fine, but once you see her in gym clothes, you are gonna come running back to me for advice." He winked and began walking away.

"I don't need advice from you." I growled but he just grinned even bigger and left me alone to ponder what he said. Shoving the thought out of my brain, I walked out of the change rooms and over to Will, Chris, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke and Tris. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I saw the girls. They were all wearing singlets and bike pants and all looked stunning...but Tris... Her hair was tied into a pony tail, exposing her beautiful face even more than before and her eyes looked striking. Her jaw was set and she looked determined, but I was focused on her body more than anything. The sports singlet made her chest look... no. If I go down that path... well, I'll never come back. Her legs looked long and smooth and she looked damn sexy.

Zeke broke me out of my trance again by nudging me and whispering, "Dude. Staaaaring."

I mentally slapped myself over and over for being so obvious. And apparently it was obvious to the girl I was staring at as well, because when everyone turned their attention to the gym teacher, Tris smirked at me which caused me to blush. My blush then made her smirk more, a playful smile on her lips... her lips... Great now i was staring at her lips WHILE she was looking at me. I looked down shamefully.

The gym teacher, Mr Jones, said we can just use all the gym equipment today as it is our first lesson. Our group strolled over to the bikes and rowers and all the girls except Tris headed onto them. Tris walked over to the treadmills, where I was going to go. I continued walking over to them and hopped on the one beside her, where she had set her treadmill to the 4th highest speed. I frowned at her and said,

"You do know you're supposed to increase your speed from a jog, not flat out sprint straight up."

She looked at me while she ran, "Mmhmm I do know that. That is why I am jogging now."

This girl never ceases to amaze me. I ask her, "Do you run often or competitively?"

"I run most mornings and I work out at the gym every afternoon except Tuesdays, Saturdays and Sundays and run on the treadmill." She stated plainly, not even breaking a sweat as her legs ran faster and faster and she increased the speed of the treadmill. I was completely gobsmacked. Everything about her screams perfect, and even though I knew I'd get teased for it, I have to go back to Zeke for advice.

I hopped onto the treadmill next to Tris, looked at her and said, "Race you."

She replied with a smile and a nod.

**PAGE BREAK! SCHOOL HAS FINISHED FOR THE DAY.**

**STILL FOUR POV!**

After I had watched Tris drive away after school in her silver Porsche, I hopped on my bike and rode to the local gym, the gorgeous girl with striking grey eyes filling my thoughts. I wandered aimlessly through the many rooms that made up the gym, which were all empty. Monday afternoons were my only day alone here, or so I thought until I heard the sound of a punching bag being hit. Frowning that my peace was disrupted, I followed the sound. What I ended up seeing amazed me. A petite blonde girl was absolutely hammering the punching bag. It was swinging back and forth wildly, looking like it was about to come off. It was then I realized, _it was Tris_. How I didn't notice it was her before, I don't know. Throughout the day my eyes had practically been trained to look for her in every room. She eventually came to the decision she was being watched and her punches subsided and she swung around to face me.

Relief and recognition filled her features and she spoke in her velvety voice, "Oh hey Four, I didn't know you came here." I noticed her gaze scanning my whole body, stopping to linger on my biceps and... my lips? Hope shot through me making me feel dizzy with delight.

"Uh yeah, I didn't know you worked out." I managed to stutter out. She rolled her eyes and smirked at me, ugh that smirk.

"Obviously _someone _wasn't listening in gym class when I told you I came here every afternoon except Tuesdays and the weekend." Dammit Tobias, why would you forget that? Now she probably thinks I'm a shallow bastard. However she continued, "You seemed distracted, is everything okay?" _Yeah, distracted by your beauty, _I wanted to say. She is concerned about me though! She cares!

"Everything is perfect." I replied smiling at her. She returned the grin shyly and that's when I decided I reaaaally need to talk to Zeke. I have no idea about dating. At all!

**TRIS POV:**

I drove away from school, all my thoughts centered on the muscular tan boy with deep blue swirls as eyes. We had both tied in the race on the treadmills, but I still declared that I won. The rest of the afternoon was full of me and Four flirting and stealing glances at one another. Every time our eyes met I felt a jolt, like electricity, go through me. I could see him in my rear-view mirror leaning against his motorbike, arms folded, his gaze on my car as I left him for the day.

I went straight to the gym where I changed into my sports clothes, threw my hair up into a ponytail, and headed to the punching bags. I put on my gloves and began hitting the bag. Anger coursed through me as I thought of memories about my father, making my blows harder and soon the bag was swinging wildly. It wasn't until I felt a pair of eyes watching me did I stop. I whipped around to see the man who had been on my mind the whole day. Four stood there, looking very intimidating in a singlet that showed off his muscles. I let my eyes roam freely for a second, over his biceps, his lips... I realized I was staring and hurriedly started talking to break the silence.

"Oh hi Four I didn't know you came here." I said. Well obviously he came here, Tris! Look at his muscles!

He replied a bit nervously and I was confused because he has no reason to be worried. "Uh yeah, I didn't know you worked out." He stuttered.

"Obviously _someone _wasn't listening in gym class when I told you I came here every afternoon except Tuesdays and the weekend." I said dryly while smirking and raising my eyebrows. He was flustered so I continued, "You seemed distracted, is everything okay?" Four looked like he was about to say something, then changed his mind and answered, "Everything is perfect."

The rest of my time at the gym went by uneventfully until the end when Four took his sweat-soaked singlet off. His abs were rock solid and he was tan and... perfect. He noticed my eyes linger on his stomach and asked cockily, "Enjoying the view?" I blushed deeply and looked away and when I finally had the courage to turn back towards him, he was smirking with a satisfied look on his face. He still had no shirt on.

"I-I should be going." I stammered. He nodded.

"Okay Tris. It was nice to meet you today." He flashed me his perfect smile and I had an idea. We were standing pretty close together so I didn't have to reach out far. I held out my hand and entwined my fingers in his. He was looking shocked and happily down at me. Before he could say anything I turned and strode towards the door. Pausing only to glance back at him. A big goofy smile was plastered on his face and he was staring off into the distance, thinking.

I smiled at his reaction, maybe he does have feelings for me?!

...

**Aaaaaand that is chapter 3 done!**

**Thank you so much (again) for the comments. Please review and give suggestions about how I can make this story better.**

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**E.K**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, this is the chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: _Veronica_ Roth owns Divergent, not me, sadly.**

**Starting off in Four pov:**

As soon as her skin touched mine, it was like a billion fireworks went off in my brain. When she laced her fingers through mine, I was on fire. Everything about it was perfect, her long bony fingers wrapped around mine like we were made for each other. _We might' of been,_ I thought. We probably were. I was about to kiss her when I realized I had only known her for a day, but it felt like years. We knew each other so well already and I am shocked that one person could bring me standing there by myself grinning like an idiot.

My hand felt cold after she walked out. I missed her warmth. I am falling for her, hard, but I just don't know what her feelings are for me yet. I called Zeke because I had a plan.

Me- hey Zeke can we have a game of truth or dare on Friday at yours?

Zeke- hell yess! But why, you normally don't like those gatherings.

Me- I need to find out Tris' feelings for me! She just held my hand and then left...

Zeke- Already told Uri, he's sending out texts.

Me- thanks man, cya

Zeke- no problem, you have to tell me all about it at school though

Me- you sound like Christina

Zeke- O-M-G seeYA Fourrr

I laughed at Zeke's impression of Chris and hung up. Walking out to my bike, I began imagining perfect scenarios for me and Tris to get together. On the drive home, however, I realized I didn't want to be forced together in a game of truth or dare, I wanted it to be natural. I am just going to have to sort it out with Zeke, I have no idea about any of it alone.

I finally reached my house, parked my bike and stepped through the doorway in to the empty hallways covered in shadows. I never really thought about what this house need to make it warm and welcome again. But now I realize what it is desperate for.

Tris.

**PAGE BREAK!**

**NOW TRIS' POV:**

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ears again, but this time, I was happy to get out of bed. Because of my friends I am willing to go to school. Pretty damn good friends. I remembered I have music and art as subjects today, and that also contributed to me bouncing out of bed and into the shower. I hummed as I lathered my body with soap and body wash and massaged shampoo and conditioner into my hair. My thoughts wandered to Four's deep blue eyes... Four! Everything that happened yesterday, him taking his shirt off, me holding his hand, it all came flooding back into my mind at once, I am now super excited to arrive at school.

I hopped out of the shower still humming and drying my hair, and started searching for something to wear in my closet. I decided on denim jeans and a white loose t-shirt with my black converse again. Applying minimal make-up like yesterday, I thundered downstairs, grabbed my usual breakfast (a muffin) and jumped into my car. After what seemed like forever as I was so eager to get to school, I finally pulled into the same parking space as I did on Monday.

As soon as I set foot outside of my silver Porsche, I locked eyes with two dark swirling pools. Four. He gave me a crooked grin and came to stand in front of me.

"Hey Tris." he murmured, eyes shining.

"Hi Four," I replied flashing him my best smile. We walked together to Will, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna and Marlene, who were standing in a tight huddle just outside the school building.

"Hey Tris, Four." Zeke said beaming. Shauna and him shared a look that made me instantly suspicious. "Tris, we are having a little get together on Friday night, playing truth or dare, having a movie marathon." Zeke winked at Four and my head snapped towards him.

"Do you guys know something that I don't?" I asked, frowning at them.

"We know loads you don't, Trissy." Zeke said grinning mischievously.

I glared at him. "If you ever call me Trissy again, I will hurt you, badly."

"Okay Trissy-poo." He continued, _well __that's an idiotic move. _I kneed him in the stomach and walked through the front doors of the school. Marlene, Christina and Shauna ran up behind me laughing and soon their giggles became contagious and we are all bent over gasping for breath. I look behind to see Zeke still hunched over with Uriah, Will and Four trying not to let their faces show how funny they thought it was. I smirked and turned back around. Us girl began walking to our first class, art, still stifling giggles.

A while after we had arrived in art class, the boys came too, Zeke with his head down shamefully. I laughed because he is now scared of me. Our group claimed seats at the back of the room and I ended up in between Christina and Four. Tori strode into the room and the noise level ceased.

"Alright, everyone, my name is Tori, please don't call me Miss, it makes me feel old." A couple of people chuckled at this. "Today you will draw what ever comes to your mind first." With that said, she plonked herself down at her desk and began to read a book. I pulled out my sketch book and started working on the drawing with a boy and a girl sitting under a massive tree. I made them link arms and then began to detail the bark on the tree and color the inner leaves in an emerald green. It was then I felt multiple sets of eyes on me.

I looked up to see Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, Christina, Will and Four all watching me draw. A blush crept up my neck and heated my cheeks. Will was the one to speak first.

Will- holy crap Tris, you're amazing.

Christina- Yes Tris, my God you are SO going to have to draw something for my room!

Zeke- that's awesome Tris.

Shauna- where did you learn to draw like that?

Uriah- TEACH ME YOUR WAYS OH GREAT ONE

Marlene- Tris you are soooo good!

Four just stood there gazing down at me with an expression of amazement or... something on his face. I couldn't quite tell what it was. My cheeks got even hotter at all the attention. It was then I realized how lucky I am to have all these people in my life, my friends. There I was thinking this year I would be called names and bullied... but this group took me under their wing and were nice to me straight away. I smiled at them gratefully and answered their questions about my art, until the bell rang loud out of the speakers.

**FOUR POV:**

As soon as Tori told us we could draw whatever, Tris pulled out her sketch book and started working on the picture I saw her drawing yesterday. Her pencil moved skillfully over the page, bringing the drawing alive. As she drew, her hair fell down around her face and my hands itched with the temptation of tucking it behind her ears. Eventually Tris realized that we were all staring at her and her head snapped up. An (adorable) blush crept up to her cheeks and her beautiful grey eyes widened.

Everyone bombarded her with questions, but I was mesmerized by this amazing girl sitting in front of me, and I blocked everything out. Tris glanced up at me through her lashes, studying my face. I knew I must look ridiculous, but I didn't care. I don't care.

The bell rang, breaking me out of my daydream and into reality where we now have music, yippee. I cannot play or sing a melody to save my life. Although, remembering that Tris said she could sing made me a bit more eager to go. We headed to the music room alongside Tori, as she was also our music teacher. Our group strode through the doorway and listened while Tori started speaking.

"Hello everyone, again. Today we are just going to play around with the instruments, no singing, so everyone go choose what you fancy and I'll come around and inspect."

Naturally, my eyes wandered to Tris who had rushed off as soon as Tori had finished talking. I watched her as she picked up a violin and a bow and began tuning it. I grabbed a guitar and met the rest of our group in a corner of the room. Everyone had an assortment of different instruments and we all took out our music. We all sucked... except Tris. Her fingers moved rapidly across the strings as her bow went wild. I looked at the music and gaped. How could she read that? How... The man who wrote the song was called Mozart, it's a name that rings a bell. Apparently his music is very advanced. She ended the song with a long note and the sound echoed across the quiet room. The whole class was now staring and all the boys were watching her lovingly. I felt a twinge of jealousy, but Tris ignored them. She looked straight at me, straight into my eyes, and smiled.

We barely noticed as the bell rang and everyone including Mar, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Will and Christina rush out the door, leaving Tris and me staring at each other smiling. Tori is still in the room and she clears her throat loudly, making us jump in surprise. Tris blushes for what seems like the 10th time today and said, "Oh um Tori? Could I please use the dance room after school?"

Tori nodded, "Of course you can Tris." She smiled at us both and left the room. I looked back to Tris and frowned.

"Why do you want the dance room?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh, um no reason." Tris said, her voice wavering a little. _She's lying._ I guess I'll have to go and find out.

...

After school had ended and the crowd of teenagers outside dispersed, I headed to the dance room. There was one massive hall, and then a balcony above it, which made up the performing arts center. There was music playing as I leaned on the railing of the balcony, my fear of heights already making my hands shake. I gazed down and saw a little blonde head bobbing up and down as she ran from one side of the hall to the other. _Probably warming up or something, _I thought. Tris stopped running and began to stretch. She was crazily flexible, bringing her foot up to her head and then leaning over to the side. But my eyes were not drawn to how high her legs could go, but her body again. She was wearing an orange sports bra that showed off her abs and her tattoo.._ her tattoo!? _ My eyes widened. I could not tell what it was from up here but it looked awesome. I think it is flames or something leading away from her heart, up over her collarbone.

I still watched her as she jogged to her phone, connected by a cord to the speakers stationed around the room. Tris skipped a couple of songs and finally settled on one that I instantly recognized as "Sam Smith _Lay Me Down." _The song began and she slow walked into the middle of the room before doing some choreography that would take me 100 years to learn. It got to the chorus and Tris began doing turns with her leg straight out. I counted, _one... two... three, four, five, six, holy shit._ I lost count as she whipped her leg in and turned as fast as anything until she slowed down and stuck her leg in the air without holding onto it. I had no idea what any of these things she was doing were called but I knew they had to be pretty advanced moves.

Tris finished the routine on the floor and I clapped. I clapped so hard my hands hurt, but that was okay because what I just saw was one of the most amazing things ever. She jumped and her head snapped up to my position on the balcony. Relief filled her features in seeing it was me, but it quickly dawned on her that I had been watching everything. She frowned and disappeared into the stairway that leads up to the area overlooking the dance room. I knew she was angry at me when she appeared out of the darkness that was the stairway.

"Why were you watching? Why are you here?" She snapped. Okay, so her words hurt but I suppose I deserve it. I did follow her here after all.

"Look Tris I'm sorry but that was absolutely amazing, and I didn't know you had a tattoo?" I tried to get on her good side again. She blushed and looked down at the flames covering one side of her chest.

"I didn't realize it'd show in this top." She murmured to herself.

"I-it's okay, I like it." I said, nervous for how she would react. Tris smiled warmly at me, and then I looked down at her and noticed a thin, long, white scar in the middle of her tan stomach. "Tris..."

"Hmmm?" She squinted at me through her thick eyelashes.

"What's that?" I pointed down to the scar. As soon as I said that her hands started to tremble violently and her knees gave out. I rushed to her side and knelt down next to her, panic-stricken. "Tris, Tris are you okay? C'mon Tris talk." I begged her.

She looked at me and her face scrunched up. She was trying not to cry, and it broke my heart.

"Please just... I want to go home..." Tris pleaded, looking at me with bloodshot eyes. I am the biggest idiot on this planet. It is a _scar, _it obviously brings up painful memories! How stupid can you get to ask someone about it?!

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, I pulled her into my side and directed her to the parking lot. I hated seeing Tris like this, strong, brave, smart, selfless Tris... broken and in need of support.

We walked out of the confined spaces of the hallways and into the brisk late-afternoon wind. I felt Tris shiver into my chest and looked down at her worriedly, while pulling away from her and sliding off my jacket. Draping it across her shoulders, I took at moment to realize how small Tris actually was, my leather jacket absolutely swamped her. My gaze wandered from this gorgeous girl in front of me, to the last traces of the tattered sunset clinging onto the horizon. Tris' back was to the golden light and the shadows covered her tear-stained face, forming a beautiful silhouette of darkness. Her eyes caught some of the light, making it dance like tendrils of fire in her grey orbs. She looked unearthly, so beautiful, it made my breath hitch.

Tris hesitated, contemplating something in her gorgeous brain. She finally seemed to reach a decision and stepped forward into my chest. It took a moment for my shocked brain to realize, _she's hugging me!_ Tris Prior is in my arms, and I was on fire. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on the top of her head. She smelt like vanilla and coconut, and I thought how I would love to wake up to that scent every morning. Pulling slightly back so our foreheads were against each other, our faces, _our lips,_ inches apart, I heard her breathing get faster.

"Thank you." Tris murmured and pulled away from our embrace all together. I immediately felt cold as ice. With one last glance at me, she walked quickly towards her car, opened the door, got in and started the engine. I watched her smile and cover her face in her hands before driving off. Away from me for the night.

Suddenly, I couldn't wait for Friday to come.

**REWIND TO WHEN FOUR POINTED AT TRIS' SCAR!**

**TRIS POV:**

"What's that." Four asked, gesturing towards my stomach, towards my scar. My eyes widened and I felt my hands tremble violently._ No no no no no this cannot be happening... He can NOT find out... He will never like me if he knew... I am broken, no one could love a million shards of glass..._ I barely registered as my knees gave out and Four rushed over to my side, begging for me to tell him what's happening, what's wrong.

"Nothing. Please, I just want to go home." I knew Four would want an explanation for what happened later, but at this moment I didn't care. Memories flashed through my head in short bursts, like strobe lights. My father shooting me, unimaginable pain, his eyes glinting, the hospital, first looking at my never-fading scar, disgusted with my self...

An arm wrapped around my shoulders, bringing me back to reality. Four directed me through the dark hallways of the school, as I couldn't walk by myself. I was stumbling blindly, caught up in between my memories and the real world. The crisp afternoon air was a shock to my exposed skin and I let out a little shiver, hoping Four wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he did feel my shudder, and like the gentlemen he is, he draped his jacket across my shoulders. I had my back to the sunlight now and was facing Four. The golden rays of light shone on his tan skin, making it radiate with energy. He looked so handsome as he watched me with his ocean blue eyes that I have grown to love.

How I would love to step forward and hug him right now, the temptation was overwhelming. What if he doesn't hug me back though? I contemplated my options and reached a decision. I took a step closer to him, closing the distance between us, and hugged him. He stiffened in my embrace and then relaxed. Strong arms wrapped around me and he dug his face into my hair. I breathed in Four's scent, he smelt like home. I wanted so bad to wake up next to him everyday, but I knew he could never love me... like I loved him.

**And that is chapter 4 done! Please review and give tips or suggestions on how to make this story better.**

**A truth or dare game is coming up, yay! I am also thinking about just fast forwarding through to Friday night because I have some big four/tris plans and I cannot wait to write them :)**

**Thank you for reading,**

**E.K**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone this is chapter 5! In this chapter I'm going to fast-forward through the rest of the week, so this will be the truth or dare game and a little bit of FOURTRIS!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Tris pov:**

After mine and Four's little... 'thing' on Tuesday night, it has been a bit awkward between us. Well, he has been trying to talk, but I am too embarrassed that I broke down and he had to practically carry me to my car. The days leading up until Friday went by, a blur, but there were a couple of memorable moments. I caught Four staring at me more often and we were assigned English partners. We have made plans to catch up and do the assessment on Saturday.

As Friday dragged by slowly, I found myself more eager and excited for the truth or dare game at Zeke's and Uriah's house. So excited, I nearly jumped out of my skin in happiness when the bell signalling the end of school rang. However, as soon as the final chime finished echoing across the building, my joyful mood was dampened by someone grabbing my arm and squealing in my ear.

"Christina, do you have to do that?" I asked my best friend, rubbing my ear.

"TRIS! Don't be so grumpy, we have truth or dare and a movie night tonight! Aaaaaand you are coming to my house beforehand so I can do your makeup and dress you!" She screamed again, this time, in my other ear.

I groaned at the thought of being dolled up. "Chris, can't I just wear something comfortable?"

"NO you HAVE to look good for Fourrrrr!" And of course, Four chose this moment to come over. I groaned again and hid my face in my hands.

"Who's looking good for me?" Four asked in his deep, smooth voice that made me feel like jelly.

"Tr-" Christina started but I cut her off by clapping a hand on her mouth. I smiled at Four and said, "Well, we better be going."

He began to say something but I walked away, still holding Chris' mouth closed, until I screamed and stepped back because she licked my hand.

"CHRIS!" I yelled as she grinned and laughed.

**PAGE BREAK!**

**Still Tris pov:**

I looked at myself in the full length mirror in Christina's room. I was wearing a skin tight black dress with a sliver of red swirling up each side. It had spaghetti straps that crossed over at the back. Chris had done my makeup, minimal, but a considerate amount more than I was used to. I had deep red lipstick on (the same color as the red on the dress) and mascara and eyeliner that went out in a small flick at the corner of my eye. My hair was straightened and left out.

"What do you think?" Christina asked nervously.

"Chris," I smiled and hugged her, "I love it." Relief washed over her face.

"Come on we better not be late." She said while grabbing onto my hand and pulling me out the door. The drive was short but with me and Chris singing along to all the songs on the radio, it seemed like ages. The car stopped abruptly and I wasn't prepared so I slammed forward into the glove box, hitting my head hard. I looked up dazed to see Chris and all our friends outside of her window staring at me. I started laughing and so did everyone else. When I opened the car door, the cold air hit my exposed skin like a truck and I gasped. As soon as I drew that sharp intake of breath though, I felt a jacket slide over my shoulders. I looked up to see Four smiling down at me, and I returned the grin.

"You look good Tris." He murmured, eyes shining in the darkness. I blushed and realized we were now the only ones outside.

"Let's go inside, they're probably waiting for us." My voice wavered with the nearness of Four's body to mine. He nodded and put his hand on the small of my back, prodding me forward into the warm light of Zeke's and Uriah's house.

Walking further in through the grand entrance, we spotted all our friends sitting in a circle on the floor.

"FINALLY, LOVEBIRDS!" Zeke yelled. I glanced over at Four to see he was as red as I probably was. "Alright does everyone know the rules?" We all nodded, "Okay, so if you refuse to do a truth or dare you have to take off an article of clothing, NOT INCLUDING SHOES OR SOCKS URIAH!" We laughed.

"My house, I'm starting!" Uriah screamed and Zeke mumbled something under his breath about how it was his home too. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Truth..." She said shyly.

"Have you and Will... you know... done IT yet?" Uriah asked, smirking.

Christina looked down at her shirt, contemplating whether to take it off or not, then looked up bravely and said, "Yes." My mouth dropped open along with Marlene's, Shauna's and Uriah's. Zeke and Four just looked disgusted. "Okaaayy, Four truth or dare?" It was obvious Chris was trying to change the subject.

I was surprised to hear Four's deep voice say truth. "What's your real name?" Christina asked hopefully. Four didn't answer. In one fluid motion he whipped off his shirt. I stared at his rock solid abs, until he met my gaze and smirked. I blushed and hung my head.

"Uriah, truth or-"

"DARE!" Uriah screamed happily.

"I dare you to dress up like a hooker, knock on the neighbor's house and start kissing whoever opens the door." Four grinned mischievously and my heart melted. He's so cute when he smiles like that. Uriah gulped nervously and went to get changed like a hooker. Now, with everyone except me and Four chatting or making out (in Chris and Will's case), I got a good look around the room. Zeke and Uriah have a nice house, the walls were painted stark white and there was a grand piano in the corner. The ceiling had so many details, patterns swirling, it was beautiful. Suddenly, I was broken out of my trance by everyone bursting into laughter.

I looked over to see Uriah dressed in a stripper outfit, fishnet tights and all. I started giggling so much my stomach hurt.

"Who's going to go with Uriah and video?" Zeke asked and mine and Four's hands shot straight up as we yelled out in unison 'ME!' I glanced over at him to see he was grinning at me.

"We'll both go then, come on." Four offered me his hand and pulled me up off the floor. As soon as our skin made contact, sparks flew within me.

The air outside was still freezing, but now that I had Four's jumper on, only my legs were cold. Four and I hid behind a tree in the neighbor's front garden while Uriah cautiously walked towards the door, hesitant. I clicked the button to start the video on my phone and watched. Uriah knocked on the door and shivered against the cold as he was only wearing fishnet tights and a mini dress that barely covered his butt.

I cracked up laughing when an old man opened the door, which resulted in Four clapping a hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. Tears were now streaming down my face in silent giggles while Uriah grabbed the man's collar and smashed their lips together. The old man deepened the kiss and Uriah tried to pull away. Four now burst into laughter and I had to smack my hand over his mouth to shut him up. The man and Uriah eventually pulled apart and Uriah bolted as fast as he could in his hooker high heals to meet us behind the tree. He glared at Four and me on the ground shaking with laughter and snatched my phone out of my hands. I tackled him, remembering the video's on there.

"Please... Let. Me. Delete the video." Uriah puffed out from underneath me.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' while plucking my phone back out of his hands. Then, remembering I am in a dress, I stood up and brushed myself off, only to find someone's deep blue eyes staring at my butt.

"Enjoying the view are we?" I murmured to him. He went scarlet and mumbled something about not actually looking at my ass, but I just pat him on the head and skipped back over to Zeke's and Uriah's house, with the two boys following me, both looking grumpy.

"Who pissed in your Cornflakes?" Zeke asked the boys while I showed everyone the video. Marlene, Shauna and Chris were crying with laughter and Will and Zeke were bent over on the ground, gasping for breath. The group only calmed down 5 minutes later when Uriah got so angry and him and Zeke started play-fighting.

"GUYS! BACK TO THE GAME." Shauna yelled at the two of them. They stood up and fixed their wrinkled clothing before claiming their places in the circle again.

Uriah had an evil glint in his eye as he looked around at us all, before settling on me. I gulped. "Tris... payback for showing everyone that video... truth or dare?"

I was not going to let him affect me, "Dare." I said bravely, earning myself a chorus of 'ohhhhs'.

"You said you sung?" He asked me, I shrugged. "Well then, I dare you to play a song on the piano and sing to it."

I froze. _No no no no this cannot be happening, I have stage fright!_ I looked down at my dress, did I really want to sit here in my bra and undies? No. Then I don't really have a choice... "Fine." My voice shook and I noticed Four watching me with concern. "I just need piano music, I'll be back."

I ran to the computer, typed in what I needed and quickly printed it out.

_Here goes nothing, _I thought as I sat down at the piano, my hands trembling slightly on the keys.

I took a deep breath, and began singing.

**...**

**Four pov! **

Tris took a slow, deliberate breath before she started singing.

_I heard that you're settled down_  
_That you found a girl and you're married now._  
_I heard that your dreams came true._  
_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I'll remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_You know how the time flies_  
_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_  
_We were born and raised_  
_In a summer haze_  
_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I'll remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Nothing compares_  
_No worries or cares_  
_Regrets and mistakes_  
_They are memories made._  
_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I'll remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I'll remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

My jaw dropped, along with everyone else's in the room. Her voice was... beautiful. There are literally no words to describe it. And she could play piano as well?! I found myself falling for her each day I knew her... but this... it made me realize that I have already fallen for her. I always have, since the moment I met her, I've loved her. Her beautiful golden hair and her blue-grey eyes that pierce through to your soul when she looks at you, her selflessness, her braveness, her wit... I love her. I just hope that one day she can love me too.

Tris blushed when she saw everyone goggling at her. "Guys..." She muttered.

I decided I would speak, "Tris there are no words to describe how amazing that was." I told her. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's just get back to the game." She mumbled. We all were still gobsmacked, but we followed her to sit down in the circle again. I ended up in between Tris and Marlene.

"Okayyy, who shall I pick..." Tris murmured to herself. Christina nudged her and whispered something in her ear. Tris frowned and shook her head no. By the looks of it, Chris persisted and Tris finally gave in, turning her gaze on me. "Four truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said.

Tris frowned at Christina before saying,"Kiss the prettiest girl in the room. Was that right Chris?" Christina nodded and winked at me so I gave her the finger. _Shit this is not good. _I looked down at Tris next to me and in one fluid motion, I pressed my lips to hers.

I nearly pulled back at the feeling Tris' lips on mine gave me. Fireworks blew up in me and I felt like I was on fire, but before I know it, it's over. We pulled apart, blushing furiously because someone had thrown a pillow at our connected lips and yelled 'GET A ROOM!' Turns out we had been kissing for a lot longer than what it felt like, and Uriah had thrown the pillow. I felt someone small lace their fingers through mine and hide our hands where no one could see. Looking down in shock, I saw Tris' grey orbs staring back up at me. I gave her a tiny smiled, which she returned.

Zeke spoke, bringing me out of Tris' gorgeous eyes and into reality. "Okay so that is probably enough for tonight. We have 4 rooms, Shauna and I will take the master, Uriah and Marlene can have the double, Christina and Will can have the other double, and Tris and Four can have the room with the two king-single beds since they aren't together... yet." He winked at us.

"Awww they're blushing!" Christina yells and Tris turns to give her a death glare.

"Um we don't have any pj's?" Shauna said and all the girls nodded.

"We'll just give you a t-shirt, it'll be like a dress on you guys, especially Tris." Uriah suggested. The girls nodded again in unison, except for Tris who turned her death glare on Uriah. He just shrugged and said, "Tris you can't deny, you're tiny." She just rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. I smiled.

**Page break...**

I am now lying in bed, waiting for Tris to come out of the bathroom. Since I have no other pj's, I have to sleep in my boxers. I heard a door creak and a sliver of light snaked its way across the ground. Tris clicked of the bathroom light, plunging the room into darkness once again. I saw a shape in the pitch black stumble over something and they cursed, so I flipped the bedside table light on to see Tris trying to navigate her way through the dark to her bed, swamped in one of Zeke's t-shirts that goes past her knees.

Grinning, I asked, "You right there?"

She smirked and gave me the thumbs up before hopping into the bed across the room from mine. She looked beautiful, her hair splayed back across the pillow like a golden halo. "Goodnight Four." Tris mumbled, her eyes drooping. I turned off the light again.

"Goodnight Tris." I replied as sleep took me in her embrace, and I found myself having one of the best sleeps I've ever had...

Until a piercing scream woke me up.

**Tris pov:**

_*Dream* _

_I was inside a glass box, filling up with water. I could not breathe. My family, my murderous dad and my mother that I never see, are outside of the glass, watching me._

_"HELP!" I scream. They just watch me with black faces. "PLEASE OH GOD SOMEONE HELP!" My voice broke and I fell to my knees in the rising water, yet my parents watched me, emotionless. Four appeared, taunting me through the glass. _

_"FOUR! Please, please help me." I sobbed uncontrollably. I was in one of my worst fears; my family and friends betraying me and being trapped while drowning. The rushing water was up to my neck now and I calmed myself down enough to take my last breath, ever. My head was submerged under the water and I could already feel my lungs burning. I reached up and tapped a finger on the glass. Cracks spread like a spiderweb across the glass holding my desperate lungs back from fresh oxygen. _This is a dream, I can control it, _the thought flashed across my brain and with one look at the glass, I smashed it._

_I gulped in mouth fulls of air as soon as I got out of the box. Looking up, I saw Mum and Four disappear into thin air, and a gun came floating down from the roof into my father's welcoming hands._

"_NO! NOT AGAIN, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME, NO!" I begged this manic man in front of me, holding a gun to my temple. I screamed as his finger tightened on the trigger._

_"Slut, whore, no good, ugly, too skinny, alone." My father chanted and he squeezed the gun. _

_Then I woke up._

_*Dream over*_

I gasped and shot up in bed, curling into a ball. Sobs racked my body as tears streamed down my face and I was barely aware of Four lifting me up and placing me in his lap. I buried my head in his shoulder and sobbed harder. He is amazing. No questions were asked, he just held me and uttered soothing words while stroking my hair.

"Tris..." Four murmured, "Please speak Tris, what happened?"

"I-I had a n-nightmare." I hiccuped but continued, "ab-bout p-past memories." I cried even more.

"Tris, I think it's time you got it off your chest, you can trust me." Four's voice whispered next to my ear. I shivered. I have never told anyone, trust is just built up to be broken, after all. However, Four is different. He won't judge me or break the promise I will make him say later where he cannot tell anyone.

"Okay." I whispered back to the man I have grown to trust.

**...**

**Four pov, rewind a bit:**

I shot straight up in bed immediately after I heard the scream. _Tris..._ her name floated across my mind. I had to check on her, what if she's in trouble? I dashed over to her bed where she was muttering stuff and twitching. She reached out and seemed to tap something, even though there is nothing in front of her. _Must be in her dream,_ I thought. Suddenly she called my name. "FOUR! NO PLEASE HELP ME!" I looked down in confusion at Tris, her face was contorted and tears were running down her cheeks.

"It's okay Tris, I'm here." I said, even though I knew she was still in her dream and she could not hear me.

I froze at the next thing she screamed. "NO, NOT AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! NO." Two words flashed across my brain and I felt anger course through me,_ her scar._ Maybe that is why she has that never-fading mark...

I was shocked when she started muttering other things, "Slut, whore, no good, ugly, too skinny, alone."

Tris suddenly sat straight up in bed and scrunched herself into a ball. Her sobs racked her body and she cried harder than I have ever seen anyone cry. I picked her up bridal-style and curled her into my chest as I sat on the bed and leaned against the wall.

"Shh Tris, it's okay, I'm here. I'm not going to let anything hurt you." I whispered into her hair. She sobbed steadily for about 5 minutes until I think she is calm enough for me to speak. "Tris... please speak Tris, what happened?"

"I-I h-had a n-nightmare," She hiccuped but still continued,"ab-bout past m-memories." At this last sentence she whimpered and hid her face in my shoulder again.

Before she started crying again, I said,"Tris, I think it's time you got it off your chest, you can trust me."

She contemplated it in her pretty head, before looking into my eyes and whispering,"Okay."

Tris took a deep breath and started. "When I was little, my mum, dad and me were a happy family. When I was 6, they divorced, and that was when my life started falling apart. My dad always got drunk after the divorce, it was hard on him, but he used to come home and hit me." She paused and I tensed my arms around her, angry that someone would even think to do that to Tris. She continued, "It started with just a few punches or slaps, but it got worse. He used to unwind his belt and whip me with the buckle... I still have the scars." She whispered, "Then one day I came home half an hour late from a party... and... he pulled out a gun." Tears were pouring down her face and she started to tremble violently. I tightened my hold on her. "He grabbed me by my neck and yelled insults at me like 'slut, whore, ugly' and then he shot me in the stomach... he's in jail now." Somehow I don't think that is enough punishment for what he did to Tris.

"Tris... I am so sorry." I said, resting my forehead against hers. She put her hands on my cheeks and traced the features on my face with her thumbs. "Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" I asked.

"No! Please, stay with me..." She said grabbing onto my arm.

"Always." I murmured **(I know, Hunger Games quote)**, lying down next to her so we were facing each other. My arms were around her neck and waist and her arms pressed against my bare chest. We fit together perfectly.

No words were said, we just lay there in each other's embrace. I looked straight into Tris' grey, striking eyes and saw all the pain and sorrow that sat there, hiding away destroying her slowly.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered to her quietly. They were words only to be heard and felt by us and the dark silence of the night. In reply to my statement she traced my lips with her thumbs, making me shudder. I kissed her forehead and rolled over slightly to look at the time. The digital display flashed up, saying 12:46. When I flipped back around, Tris' breathing was even and here eyes were close. All the stress that had been strewn tightly into her face had disappeared and she looked at peace.

I let sleep overcome my mind, and I fell, once again, into the tranquil darkness.

**...**

**Tris pov:**

I woke to the first signs of a new day, the sun spilling like blood over the horizon. Something hard was pressed into my spine and I turned over slightly to see what it was. Four's chest was against my back, his head nuzzled into my neck, his arms wrapped around my waist. I resumed my original position and snuggled back into Four's bare chest, enjoying the warmth he radiated.

I thought back to last night. We were so close, lying there in the darkness. I felt a twinge of regret that I didn't lean in and close the gap, but I remembered what happened before that, and that feeling went away. _You were emotional, it wouldn't have been right, _I said to myself.

Four stirred behind me, and he squeezed my waist tighter and dug his nose into my hair. I smiled and rolled over so I was facing him like last night. His gorgeous turquoise eyes flickered open and saw me watching him, before he groaned and pulled me closer, if that was even possible.

"Fourr." I said in a sing-song voice, reaching up to run my hands through his messy hair.

"G'morning beautiful." He murmured, his voice heavy with sleep while finally opening his eyes all the way and kissing me on the head. I felt immediately ice cold as he sat up and got out of the comfort of the blankets and my arms.

"It's still early," I said. He looked down at me and smirked.

"I know that. Do you want me to stay? Or shall we go all make pancakes?" I shot out of bed and straight away blushed as I realized Zeke's t-shirt I was wearing was bunched up around my hips, exposing a bit of my underwear. Looking back up at Four, I saw his gaze skimming over my bare legs while I fixed the shirt.

"What are you looking at?" I said smugly. He turned red and walked over to the dresser in the corner of our room. This was the first time I actually noticed he was only in his boxers... and the first time I saw his tattoo. I gaped.

"Four! I didn't know you had a tattoo!" He whirled around to face me again, hiding his back from view where the picture made with black ink lay. "I've already seen it, no use trying to hide it." I told him.

Four reluctantly turned around and exposed his back to me. I gasped at the image filled with detail and meaning. It was a phoenix, rising up through flames. I traced the tendrils of fire gently and felt him shiver.

"A phoenix represents new life and second chances." Four said, hurrying to explain himself.

"It's amazing." I whispered softly. He turned around and hugged me.

"I'm glad you like it." He said into my ear. We broke apart at the same time and he hastily said, "Well I'm just going to get changed, you can start with the pancakes if you want."

I took one last glance at him, turned around, and strode out the door happily, replaying those moments over and over in my mind.

**Chapter 5 done! This is a bit longer than usual so I hope you like it. **

**I know Four and Tris aren't fully together yet, but they will be hopefully in the next chapter :)**

**I am going away for 4 days with no wifi at my holiday destination, but I will write chapter 6 in word and then publish it when I come back.**

**Thanks for all your reviews,**

**E.K**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this is chapter 6. Sorry for the wait, I have been in the countryside for 4 days with no wifi**

**I have tried to write this as quickly as possible, while maintaining the quality of my writing.**

**This chapter I have written on Microsoft Word so apologies if the format is any different.**

**While I was trying to write this, my wifi kept cutting out so I've written it like 3 times :(**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, therefore I do not own _Divergent._**

**Enjoy!**

**Four pov:**

I watched her as she took one last glance at me before she went to the kitchen to start the pancakes. Last night was possibly the best night sleep I have ever had, with Tris curled in my arms. Quickly throwing some clothes on, I followed her light footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

When I walked into the room, I immediately spotted Tris. She was reaching for a bowl that was way too high for her to reach and she was stretched on her tippy-toes with the massive shirt she was wearing riding up to just under her butt. I caught a glimpse of her black lacy underwear before Tris heaved a sigh and seemed to deflate. I chuckled.

"Do you need any help?" I asked smiling. She turned around with her hands on her hips.

"How long have you been standing there?" She questioned, a grin curling her lips up.

"2 minutes." I answered while walking over to her and grabbing the bowl she was trying to get, which earned me a mumbled 'thanks' from her.

Together we got out the ingredients and started cooking. A sweet-smelling aura wafted through the house and we heard Uriah shout.

"PANCAKES OH. MY. GOD."

He thundered into the kitchen with Zeke in tow. Marlene, Shauna, Christina and Will soon followed them, rubbing sleep from their eyes and smoothing down their bed hair. I looked at Tris and was surprised to see she was already watching me. We grinned that we were the cause of these reactions.

"OKAY, everyone what type of pancakes do you want?" Tris yelled above the noise of everyone saying good morning to each other.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP" Uriah, Zeke and Christina screamed while high-fiving one another.

"MIXED BERRY" Will and Shauna yelled and smiled at each other.

"PLAIN" Marlene yelled and we all looked at her. "What? I only like maple syrup and you can't really put that in a pancake." Tris nodded in understanding while turning around to add the ingredients.

"What do you want?" She quietly asked me as the noise level rose again.

"What do you think?" I replied smirking.

She glanced up at me, "You seem like a chocolate chip person."

I grinned, "Correct."

I continued to watch her movements as she cooked the pancakes and served them to everyone on plastic plates. We ate them slowly, savoring the taste of this amazing breakfast. Once the last person finished, Zeke and Uriah seemed to have a silent conversation before nodding and walking over to bow down in front of Tris. She looked down with confusion etched on her face.

"On behalf of thy group, we would like to thank you jolly good lady, for cooking us thy pancakes." Zeke spoke with a medieval accent and Tris laughed.

"It's okay, I'm glad you enjoyed them." She said, grinning, and then shrieking in surprise as Zeke and Uriah lifted her up onto their shoulders. The brothers looked at each other and nodded, before setting off in the direction of the back door to their house.

Marlene, Shauna, Christina and Will followed, giggling like they knew what was going to happen. I trailed after them eagerly.

"Guys, I know you know what's going on. Tell me. Now." I demanded.

Will snorted, "Last night while you guys were asleep, we made a plan for Zeke and Uriah to throw Tris in their pool. You're too scary, and she's really light. So we decided on her."

"Oh God, this is going to end badly." I muttered, remembering the last time Zeke did something to Tris and her punches at the gym.

I watched Tris' face carefully as different emotions flitted across it. Pride, then suspicion, then confusion, then curiosity… and finally horror as Zeke and Uriah walked out the back door and to the edge of the pool.

"Guys…" Tris said warily, "what are you doing?"

"This." Uriah replied happily and him and Zeke launched her into the water.

Tris emerged with fire in her eyes and a scowl on her face. Her wet hair was plastered to her scalp and hung like dreadlocks around her face. (She still looked stunning). I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep myself from bursting out in laughter. I was feeling _very_ sympathetic of the brothers.

"You... you evil rats!" Tris said with rage clearly evident in her voice. "10 seconds."

"Ten seconds to what?" Zeke and Uriah asked in fits of laughter.

"To run."

**Tris pov:**

I ran after those two idiots. I chased them around the outside of the whole house until we reached the pool again and they had nowhere to escape to.

"FOUR!" Uriah screeched, "Save us from your crazy soon-to-be girlfriend!" This only made me madder.

I cornered them so their backs were against the fence separating their house from the neighbor's. I decided that I would go for Uriah first since he made that little comment. Walking up to him slowly, I kneed him in his 'delicate spot' and pushed him over into the dirt. I turned to Zeke to see his face was contorted and he looked scared. I smirked and kicked him in the balls and he fell over into the dirt himself.

Turning back to the rest of the group, I saw that Will and Shauna were on the ground laughing while Marlene and Christina had tears streaming down their faces, giggling uncontrollably. Four just stood there grinning, (looking very hot). I smiled and strode inside to get myself cleaned up without another word.

**PAGE BREAK!**

I walked back outside in new clothes- black tights and a blue loose t-shirt. My hair was still wet and hung around my face lankly. All the couples in our group- Zeke and Shauna, Uriah and Marlene, Will and Christina- were sitting on the deck chairs making out. I jumped as Four came up behind me and spoke.

"Thank God I was seriously 7th-wheeling."

I laughed and turned around to face him, "Well now we can be left out together."

He grinned , "Yep. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to leave now and work on our project- I know we already had plans to, but we can escape this." He gestured to the rest of our group and then reached up to scratch the back of his neck. He seemed nervous.

"Sure, let's go now." I said and smiled at him. Relief washed over his face and he returned my smile.

"HEY GUYS!" Four yelled at everyone, "TRIS AND I ARE LEAVING." They showed no sign of hearing us so we turned around and walked back inside, through the hallways and out the front door.

"Are you okay to ride my bike?" Four asked. I felt my palms get sweaty and butterflies filled my stomach.

"You want me to ride your death trap?" I asked skeptically.

He laughed and said, "Are you alright with that?"

"Sure."

Four just nodded and handed me my helmet which I slipped on my head and buckled up. He sat on the front of the motorbike and patted the back. I walked forward and sat where he indicated I should.

"Hold on."

The bike shot forward with a start and I gasped and wrapped my arms around Four's middle. I could feel him chuckle at my reaction. I could also feel his abs through the shirt he was wearing, which was a pleasant experience.

We weaved through traffic and I felt myself loving the speed more and more. The wind caught my wet hair and flung it out behind me. The suburbs whipped past, a blur. This is the most freedom I have ever had and I relaxed and closed my eyes, not because I was frightened, but because I wanted to savor this feeling and remember this moment.

The bike slowed down and stopped in front of a two story wooden house- Four's home.

I gazed up at the cream colored walls while undoing my helmet. Four hesitated before speaking.

"It's not much, but it's the only thing I could afford." His voice was laced with uncertainty and nervousness.

"I love it." I declared and grinned at him. He returned the smile and together we headed inside.

**...**

**Four pov:**

I could practically _see_ the way the room lit up when she walked into it. Suddenly my house seemed like a happier place. All because of her. All because of Tris.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" I asked her. She was gazing at the room like she was trying to memorize every single detail. Her head snapped towards me when I spoke.

"No thanks." Tris replied.

"Well... we should probably get started on the English assignment." I said awkwardly. Tris was undeterred by my nervousness and nodded eagerly. I led her upstairs to my room and sat ungracefully onto the bed. Tris followed my actions and plopped down next to me. We began to research, take notes and write the assignment.

**PAGE BREAK!**

Tris and I worked steadily for a few hours, until the first signs of dusk appeared in the afternoon sky. I walked her down to the front door, and on the way I started getting nervous at what I was going to ask Tris.

This is it. This is the best moment to ask her.

"Hey uhm Tris?" I cursed myself for stuttering.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow, like, the two of us?" I stammered. Her eyes widened in surprise and she grinned.

"Yes that would be really good thanks." Tris sounded overjoyed, and I felt suddenly hopeful.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 10:30?"

Tris eyed me curiously and said, "Where are we going?"

I smirked. "Surprise. Oh , and wear swimmers."

**...**

**Time skip, the next day!**

**Tris pov:**

I looked happily at my reflection in my full length mirror. I had my hair straightened and left out with my usual minimal makeup. I was wearing a white and yellow sundress that clung to my chest and made it look bigger than it normally was. The bottom flared out and reached to just above my knees. My swimmers were on underneath, and because Four already knows the story behind my scar, I felt completely comfortable with wearing a bikini.

When Four asked me out, I thought I would burst with happiness. Although I had doubts that he liked me, I couldn't help but hope he had some feelings. Maybe today was the day he would tell me them?

The doorbell chimed, snapping me out of my thoughts. Slipping my shoes on, I walked downstairs and opened the door eagerly to see a grinning Four. He looked _very_ hot in a button-down dark blue t-shirt and board-shorts. His eyes roamed across my body, pausing on my chest, but because it was Four, I didn't mind.

"Tris..." He said, "You look stunning."

"You don't look half bad yourself." I grinned at him and he smirked.

"We should probably take your Porsche, it'll be hard to ride my bike in a dress." Four suggested and I grabbed my keys and went to sit in the drivers seat, until he stopped me.

"You don't even know where we're going."

"Well... you can tell me and I'll drive us?" I said hopefully.

"Ha, nice try. Give me the keys." Four demanded playfully, holding out his hand. I grumbled but handed my keys over anyway.

"Just don't scratch my car."

"Here, put this on."He said, handing me a blindfold. I eyed it suspiciously.

"Why?"

"So you can't see where we're going." He replied simply. I frowned but let the black material cover my eyes anyway. I completely trusted Four, but that doesn't mean I liked being in a car with a man going to an unknown destination, while not being able to see. I tried to pay attention to the turns we took, but eventually I got mixed up and just decided to relax.

"What are we doing at this place you're taking me?" I questioned hopefully.

"We are having a picnic and maybe swimming." That sounded like heaps of fun. I just don't want to spend the whole time being self-conscious in my bikini.

The car stopped and Four killed the engine. "Wait here." He said and, by the sound of it, got out of the car and came around to my side. The world was still pitch black when my door opened and someone laced their fingers through mine.

"Come on, I'll take you to it now." Four's deep, smooth voice soothed me.

"What's _'it'_" I asked.

His reply was smug, "_It_ is what I have been setting up for you this morning."  
I couldn't believe, on our first date when we aren't even a couple, he would go to all this effort for me! His kindness made my heart swell with affection.

We began walking, well, stumbling. I still couldn't see so I kept tripping over my feet and Four had to catch and steady me.

"You're really not good at walking without seeing, are you?" He teased.

"Good thing I'm not blind then." I said dryly. He laughed and caught me again as I hit a bump in the grass.

"Oh for God's sake, I'll just carry you." I shrieked as he lifted me up bridal-style and began walking again. It was a few minutes before he spoke again, "Do you even eat?"

"Yes, I eat quite a lot. Why?" I asked defensively.

"Because you're really light." He answered.

I frowned, "What's wrong with that?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong with it. I just noticed how easy it is to carry you." We walked in a comfortable silence for a couple more minutes before Four slowed his pace and said, "We're here."

I jumped out of his arms and ripped the blindfold off, to see an amazing sight. We were in a clearing in a vibrant green forest. Half of the area was a crystal clear pond with a mini waterfall trickling down rocks that surrounded the water hole. The other section was just short blades of emerald grass and a picnic blanket laid out with tons of food and pillows on it. I gasped and turned around, throwing my arms around and hugging a smug looking Four.

"It's... gorgeous! My God Four, you did this for me?" I blurted out happily.

Four laughed and wrapped his strong arms around me, rested his chin on my head, and said, "Why wouldn't I?"

I shook my head. I wasn't worth all the effort, so I don't know why he did all of this for me.

"I... I just don't understand why?" I asked.

Four sighed, "You don't get it do you?"

Now I'm really puzzled, "Get what?"

He sighed again, "Don't worry, let's eat."

I grinned, entwined our fingers, and pulled him over to the picnic blanket.

**...**

**Four pov:**

We lay on our backs, hands still held, gazing at the lime green canopy of leaves above. The sun glinted through the branches, casting an aura of serenity into the air. My eyes wandered down to Tris' face, and when I saw her, I sucked in a sharp breath. Her hair in this light was almost auburn, fanned out beneath her. Her grey eyes reflected the sun's rays which danced and flickered like fire. Her skin was so clear, so pure. At this moment she was really the most gorgeous thing in the world.

"I've said this before, but I'm going to say it again." I whispered. She locked eyes with mine, waiting for me to continue.

"You are insanely beautiful." My voice was barely audible now. Her eyes lowered and I instantly knew she didn't believe me. A small smile turned the corners of her mouth up, which reassured me that she was thankful for the compliment.

Clearing my throat, I said, "Shall we swim?"

"We shall." Tris replied smartly, standing up to take off her dress, which I assumed was over her swimmers. I stood up too and whipped my shirt off. When the fabric came away from my head, I turned around to see possibly the best sight on Earth. Tris in a bikini.

It wasn't a skimpy bikini, like every girl wears these days. No, it was modest and plain black and red. But God, she looked so sexy. She looked up and caught me watching her so I looked down, embarrassed.

"Hey Four?"

"Yeah?"

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Tris yells then takes off towards the water. I laugh and sprint after her, but I am miles behind. She reaches the edge of the water and hesitates before diving in. I run and jump in just as she surfaces. The water is cool, refreshing from the hot day.

As I resurface, Tris splashes water at me and my mouth gets filled with salty water. Coughing and spluttering, I glance up to see a smirking Tris, before picking her up and lifting her over my shoulder.

"FOUR! PUT. ME. DOWN!" She shrieks but I ignore her and launch her into the depths of the pond. She emerges laughing and splashing water everywhere. I swim over to her in the middle of the pond, and because I'm pretty tall, I stand up. The water reaches to my collarbone.

"Ugh, I am so short." Tris complains, swimming closer to me and attempting to stand as well. Her head goes fully underwater and I start laughing.

"Here," I say, offering my hand to her when she surfaces. Her long, lean fingers wrap around mine perfectly as I help her stay above the water.

Tris suddenly starts giggling and looking up at my hair.

"You- you have a bug." She says in between laughs. Tris pulls herself closer and grips onto my shoulder, reaching a hand up to my hair. She pulls out the bug and throws it away somewhere, but I wasn't focused on that.

No, all my attention was captured by this gorgeous girl right in front of my face, close enough to be breathing the same air as me. If I _was _even breathing.

_Do it. _My heart says.

_Kiss her._ My gut screams.

_What's there to lose? _My mind asks.

_There's everything to lose. Your friendship, the way you feel so comfortable around each other._ The more realistic side of my brain reasons.

But this isn't about being realistic. This is a risk I have to take.

_STUFF REALISM, KISS HER!_

I lean forward at the same time she does. Our lips meet. Fireworks explode. Sparks fly. Fire flickers. Flames ignite.  
Her soft lips move in sync with mine as I circle my arms arms her waist. She tangles her hands in my hair and wraps her legs around me to keep her head above the water. Everything about this kiss is perfect.

No one is forcing us  
This is not a dare  
This is not a game  
This is real.

**...**

**Tris pov:**

Oh. My. God. I am kissing Four! Four is kissing me!  
I never wanted this to end. It was the most perfect moment, the sun beginning its descend below the horizon, the sweet taste of his lips on mine, the way my body fit perfectly against his.

We both gasp as we pulled apart, our foreheads resting against each other. It took a few minutes for us to regain our usual breathing pattern, just staring into each other's eyes. The silence was broken by Four, voicing my thoughts, saying one word.

"Wow."

We both broke out in massive grins and Four reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear that had fallen in front of my face. His fingers grazed my cheek and an electric pulse seemed to go through me.

"We should probably go. It's going to get cold soon." Four said, still smiling happily. He cupped my cheek in his hand and leaned in again. Our kiss was filled with passion and a sweet taste and I loved every second of it. Unfortunately, though, we really had to leave. The sun dipped below the horizon and I could feel the air getting colder on my wet skin. I shivered.

"C'mon, you're freezing Tris." Four murmured and together, hand in hand, we swam back to the the grass.

**Page break!**

**Still Tris' pov:**

We walked through the dark forest, fingers interlaced, savoring every moment of being together.

"So Tris...?" Four said nervously.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Does this mean you'll be, uh, my girlfriend?" I grinned at him happily.

"Hmm..." I pretended to think about it, "Yes!"

Relief washed over Four's face and he pulled me into his side and draped an arm around my shoulders. The heat radiating off his body engulfed me and I sighed contently. We eventually reached my silver Porsche that gleamed in the darkness.

I went around to the passenger side and Four hopped in the driver's seat. He immediately turned on the hot air as he knew I was still shivering from my wet hair. The radio blared out Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars _'Safe and Sound.'_ I began to hum along to the soft melody until Four spoke.

"Will you sing for me?" I looked at him and blushed, "I'm not driving 'til you do."

Frowning, I said, "That's not fair."

He just grinned his sexy, crooked grin and asked, "Why?"

"I have stage fright!"

"You're not on a stage." Four replied smartly.

"I'm afraid to sing in front of people though!"

"I guess we'll be waiting here all night then." He said. Smug bastard. He looked out the window and began tapping his fingers against the dashboard. This got to me.

"Fine." I growled.

He smirked. "You know you're pretty sexy when you growl like that." I blushed and pretended I didn't hear that comment.

"Start driving and I'll sing." I demanded while the engine purred to life and the car began moving forward. Taking a deep breath, I began to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
__When I said I'll never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone,  
But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight._

I looked over to see Four stealing glances at me as he drove. The glances were filled with love and awe. Smiling softly, I began singing the chorus.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down,  
You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now,  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be  
Safe, and, sound._

I let the beautiful sound of the guitar strumming fill the car and closed my eyes. The window was cold when I rested my head against it, and snapped me out of my trance.

_Don't you dare look out your window,  
Everything is on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on,  
Hold on, to this, lullaby  
Even when music's  
Gone._

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down,  
You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now,  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be  
Safe, and, sound._

The song ended, and that's when I realized we were already outside my house. I looked over to see Four staring at me with a small smile, meant just for me, on his lips.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." He said. I returned his smile gratefully and we got out of the car. Four walked me right up to my front door and looked down at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Today was absolutely amazing." I told him. He smiled and leaned down. Our lips brushed together and Four whispered a goodnight against my mouth. I pressed my lips more firmly against his and he responded immediately, wrapping one arm around my waist and cupping one hand on the back of my neck. My arms were pressed against his strong chest and I could feel his rapid heart beat. He gently pulled apart from me.

"You should go to bed, we have school tomorrow." Four's voice was low and gruff and dead sexy. However, once I processed what he said, I frowned.

"You're not my mother." I said, but he just laughed at me and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Goodnight Tris." He whispered gently, looking deep into my eyes.

"Goodnight Four." I say back, my voice barely audible.

"Do me a favor and not call me that."

"What do I call you then?" I was confused.

"Nothing," Four took my chin in his hand and kissed me so softly, our lips hardly touched, "Yet."

And with that said, he left me, the feel of his warm lips still on mine, watching his bike roar off into the night.

**...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed Fourtris! I certainly loved writing it. :)  
Please please please review and favorite my story! It would mean a lot.  
(Again) I'm so sorry for the wait, I'll try not to take as long with the next chapter but it may be hard as I am back to school on Monday and school keeps me busy :(  
Thanks for reading,**

**E.K xx**


	7. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone :)  
Looking forward to writing this chapter very much, got some surprises for you so I hope you like them.  
Enjoy!**

**Four pov, Monday morning:**

I woke up before my alarm, grinning from the dream I had. When I tried to remember the details, they scattered, but I knew Tris was in it and the dream left me with a warm feeling in my chest. The glow inside me slowly drained as I remembered we had school again today. Groaning, I slowly rose out of bed and got dressed.

My stomach grumbled and reminded me that I haven't eaten yet, but as I looked over at the time, I realized that I had an hour before school starts. I decided I would call Tris and see if she wants to go to a cafe or something.

She picked up on the fourth ring and when she spoke, her voice was heavy with sleep.

**(bold is Four, normal is Tris.)**

"Hello?"

**"Hey Tris, it's Four." **

Her voice brightened, "Hi Four."

**"Hey I'm sorry if I woke you up-"**

"No no it's fine."

**"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere to eat before school?"**

"Yes! Yeah defiantly." She cleared her throat and I grinned at her excitement.

**"Great, I'll pick you up in 10."**

"10? You know I'm still in bed." She said dryly.

**"So?" **

"10 minutes is not a very long amount of time to get ready. Y'know, time to make myself _not _look and smell like I just got out of bed?"

**"I don't care what you look like. And you always smell great anyway." I replied while grinning and thinking how Tris could not be more wrong. She still looked gorgeous when we slept over at Zeke's and Uriah's house. I heard a frustrated sigh on the other end before she spoke again.**

"Okay fine I'll be ready." I could tell she was smiling.

...

I pulled up to Tris' house on my motorbike 10 minutes later like I promised. She ran outside with her phone in her hand and her golden hair hanging gently around her face. It was a bit hotter today, so I wasn't surprised to see Tris in high-waisted denim shorts, a black singlet and her green army jacket. She looked _hot..._ But there was a flustered expression on her face.

"And you said you couldn't get ready and look good in 10 minutes?" I teased, pulling her into my arms. She returned she hug and buried her face into my shoulder.

"Tris?" I said concerned, "Tris are you okay?"

Tris nodded and said something, but her voice was muffled by my shirt. I leaned down, my concern growing, and she whispered in my ear.

"I'll tell you later okay?" I frowned but straightened up and led her over to my motorbike. Absentmindedly, I handed Tris her helmet and clipped it up for her. Small arms wrapped around my waist and I felt Tris rest her head on my back. The bike roared and sped off towards the closest coffee shop.

Why is Tris this upset? She sounded fine when I called her... unless something happened in the 10 minutes she was getting ready? The last time I saw her like this was when she had a dream about her father. Maybe her emotions have something to do with him. Just the thought of that monster made my blood boil.

Tris and I pulled in to the cafe parking lot and hopped off my bike. She grabbed my hand and together we walked into the building. I felt a tug on my hand and looked down.

"Can we get a take away and go for a walk or something?" Tris asked me, eyes pleading.

"Of course." Okay, now I'm really worried about her. She doesn't even want stay in a public place to talk about what's bothering her.

I quickly ordered us two coffees and white chocolate muffins. Tris gave me a weak smile at the sight of the food and then returned to her gloominess. I quickly pulled her by the hand outside to an abandoned park and swing-set next to the cafe. I sat on the swing and pulled Tris onto my lap.

"Tris?" I was growing impatient, but I was willing to wait to tell me what was upsetting her.

"After you spoke to me this morning... I got another call from my mum." She took a shaky breath and continued, "S-she told me that my father has been released from jail. Mum's coming home for a few days." Tris hiccuped and a tear rolled down her cheek. I could feel red overtake my face as anger consumed my body.

"Shh Tris, Tris it's okay. It's going to be fine. I won't let him come near you." Empty words. I knew it wasn't going to be okay. I knew there is a limit in which I can protect Tris. Of course I didn't tell her the truth, the truth is raw and painful and blunt. Besides, it's not like she's oblivious. Obviously she knew the same as me, but some things are better left unacknowledged. I hugged her tighter.

"It's n-not ok-kay he's g-going to come a-and f-find m-me, Four!" She hiccuped again. I cupped her chin in my hand and gently turned her face so she was looking directly into my eyes. Even when hers were bloodshot and teary, they were still the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

"Tris."

"Yes?"

"I am not. Ever. Going to let him hurt you, okay?" I promised.

"Okay." She whispers, "Thank you so much Four."

I hesitated. I could trust her, couldn't I? Of course I could, _just tell her Four!_

"Tobias."

"Excuse me?"

"My name... It's Tobias. Tobias Eaton."

Her jaw dropped and she reached up a hand to cup my chin.

"Tobias." My name sounded amazing coming out of Tris' mouth. She lightly grazed her lips on mine and whispered against my mouth my name over again. I pressed down firmly and her eyes flickered shut as we kissed, pouring all our emotions through the simple, yet loving, gesture. A cool breeze drifted across the park, making Tris shiver. I pulled her jacket tighter around her while gently pulling our lips apart so our foreheads rested on one another.

"I like it." She said warmly, referring to my real name. I grinned and stood up with Tris still gathered in my arms.

"Tobias, put me down." She said sternly. I smiled even more at the use of my name and shook my head.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. Tris squirmed in my arms but I held on tight and strode towards my bike. She eventually gave up and slumped back, kissing my cheek as she did so.

"This reminds me of yesterday." I said to Tris, sitting her gently down on the back of the motorbike and hopping over onto the front.

"Seems like an eternity ago." She laughed and wrapped her bony arms around me, resting her face against my back. Immediately I felt electricity pulse through my body and I smiled at the effect Tris still had on me. We sped off into the direction of school, her clinging to my back, and me enjoying her touch.

**...**

**Tris pov:**

We walked into art class hand in hand, me earning a couple of death glares from the girls who have been all over Four- _Tobias- _since they met him. I spotted Christina, Will, Zeke and Uriah in the back of the class, staring at our interlocked fingers. Uriah absentmindedly held his hand out to Zeke and he placed a $10 bill there.

"You guys have been betting on us?" I asked them, frowning and breaking them out of their trance. They suddenly sprang into action and I was pulled to the side by a squealing Christina.

"TRIS! De-tails I need DETAILS!" She screamed at me. I glanced over at Tobias to see he was in thee same position as me except the boys weren't screaming and jumping up and down. Our eyes made contact and I rolled mine, gesturing to Chris. He smirked and turned back to talk to Uriah, Zeke and Will.

"Uh, well we went on a picnic near a lake... and we kissed?" I said it hesitantly, like a question.

Christina sighed and made an 'awww' sound, "That's so romantic. I personally think..."

Have you ever heard the term 'saved by the bell?' Well I was spared from Christina's blabbering about my love life when the second bell rang loud and clear through the room and Tori walked in. Exhaling slightly in relief, I plonked myself down in a seat. Tobias lowered himself down into the one next to me and took my hand gently in his as Tori began talking.

"Okay... class! Last lesson was just an introduction to art, however this time we need to start assessments." Everyone in the room groaned. "I know, I know, but this assessment is pretty cool. You have to draw a symbol for a trait. Example kindness could be two people hugging, or meanness could be a thunder cloud. Your choice. Oh, and you get to work in pairs." Tori finished abruptly and lay back in her chair.

In my peripheral vision I saw Chris and Will nodding at each other and taking out their sketch books. They were obviously working together. Someone gently nudged my shoulder and I turned around to see Tobias grinning at me.

"Partner?"

I smirked, "You sound like you're in middle school."

He pouted dramatically, making me laugh.

"Well now you look like you're 3." I told him, still laughing.

He gave me a confused look and said, "But... I'm four!" Which made me laugh even harder.

He grinned and asked again, "But seriously, do you want to work with me?"

"Yes of course." I replied, and together we pulled out our sketch books.

"What should we do?"

I pondered the question for a moment before answering, "Knowledge... uhm... bravery and... selflessness. Two more."

"That sounds good. Um kindness and honesty." Tobias fired back at me. We grinned.. Half the task was done already.

"Okay but you can draw." He said poking me in the side. I smiled.

...

**TOBIAS POV:**

Tris and I strolled hand in hand through the hallways on our way to English. Our conversation flowed naturally until we came to a stand still in front of a group of girls who were glaring at Tris and smiling 'seductively' at me. I instantly recognized the leader of the group as Lauren, and the two girls behind her, Molly and Myra. Lauren was once in our group, but she left after two new students came; Molly and a boy named Peter. They were siblings and they welcomed Lauren's bitchy personality, unlike our group. There were rumors she still had a crush on me, and by the way she acts, those rumors seem true.

"Four!" Lauren's squeaky voice drowned out her loud, hot pink outfit. She swished her fake blond head batted her eyelashes at me. "How are you baby?"

"Um excuse me, but who are you?" Came a voice to my right. I looked down in shock, completely forgetting Tris was still here. She was looking vaguely amused, with her eyebrows raised and the corners of her mouth turned up. Lauren switched her gaze to Tris, mascara-covered eyes looking her up and down.

"Who are_ you?_" Lauren replied, "you look like a little girl." I frowned at Lauren. Tris was beautiful.

Tris didn't seem fazed by the her remark, she just said, "I'd rather look like a little girl than a bimbo. So tell me, did you actually apply your makeup or just dip your head in the bucket?" There was a murmur of 'oohs' and 'burns' through the crowd that had formed around us. Shock flashed across Lauren's face but she quickly composed herself.

"Uh Four's _girlfriend._ Duh." She smirked and Tris barked a laugh, looking up at my bewildered face._ Where the hell was Lauren getting this from?_

"O-kayy well then I guess your 'boyfriend'", Tris said, putting quotation marks with her fingers around the word boyfriend, "is cheating on you." She held up our entwined hands and grinned. I smiled at the look on Lauren's face; pure jealousy.

"Pfft with someone like you? A 16 year old in a 12 year old body! Bitch." Lauren hissed. She glared at Tris and winked at me, before spinning on her heel and strutting off. I felt a tug on my hand and looked down at Tris. She was looking as dumb-struck as I probably was. It was a minute before she found her voice again.

"That was odd."

...

English was possibly one of the most boring lessons I have ever been in. By the looks of it, Tris was as bored as me, and we both gazed out the window watching the sky turn overcast and grey. Rain drops began falling, splatting against the window and then dripping down the glass to form a puddle at the sill.

I was broken out of my daydream by Tris throwing a piece of folded up paper at my face. I scowled and she smirked and I opened the note up.

Tris' neat cursive slanted across the page in one sentence.

_T- why do we have to do this class, I already know how to speak English._

I grinned and scrawled down a reply.

_Me- I know, this teacher is killing me. Longest hour and a half of my life. Cute butt by the way ;)_

Folding up the note, I watched Tris read what I had written and blush a deep scarlet. I stifled a laugh at her reaction. She glared at me playfully and I started to smile when a sharp pain came from my temple. I winced and whispered to Tris, "I have a headache, be right back." She nodded in understanding so I stuck my hand in the air.

"Yes, Four?"

"Can I please use the bathroom?" My headache pounded more urgently now.

"Yes of course, here is your leave pass." Mrs Matthews handed me a blue slip and I rushed out of class into the hallway. I came into sight of the men's bathroom and my pace quickened. Just as I was about to step foot in the bathroom, though, a fake blond head flicked towards me and I ended up face to face with a caked-face-bitchy-beauty-queen I never wanted to talk to again.

"FOUR! Nice to _run into_ you again!" Lauren squealed. Ugh, her voice was really not helping my headache.

"Yeah... Lauren, listen I really have a bad headache so can you get out of the doorway to the men's room please?" I was really trying to be nice. I was. Although, that didn't change the fact I wanted to smack her in the face with a chair.

"I think I can fix _that..."_ She whispered, winking, and leaning in close to my face.

Oh _God._

**...**

**Tris pov:**

I looked at my watch with concern. Four-_Tobias, _has been gone for 15 minutes! I guess I better check on him.

I raised my hand slowly and Mrs Matthew's eyes flickered towards me.

"Tris?"

"May I please use the bathroom?" I asked politely. She sighed and handed me a blue slip wordlessly, gesturing for me to leave. I hurried out the door, turning into the hallway. The most likely place he would be is the men's room to get a drink, so I headed there.

I really hoped he was okay, I don't like seeing Four who is usually so strong, in pain. He is the best boyfriend to me, and he doesn't deserve it.

Turning into the corridor that held the toilet, I stopped in my tracks. Everything inside me seemed to collapse and my shoulders deflated and sagged. The air went out of my lungs in a shaky exhale. My eyes teared up immediately at the sight in front of me.

Of course I'm not good enough for him. Of course! Why did I even put myself in a position like that where I could get hurt so easily? Of course I never expected to see this, I never expected Tobias to do this to me.

But seeing is believing. And what I saw was Four. _My Tobias._ Lauren. Lips locked. Eyes shut. In each other's embrace.

_Kissing._

The same word echoed in my brain over and over and my knees gave out beneath me.

**...**

**Ohh cliffhanger.  
Hoped you liked this chapter, I know it's shorter than the others but still.  
Sooooooo sorry for the wait, had _extreme_ writer's block! :(**

**Thanks for reading, please review, favourite and follow :)**

**E.K xo**


	8. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, hope all's well.  
Excited to write this chapter!  
Enjoy :)**

_**Recap:**_

_Turning into the corridor that held the toilet, I stopped in my tracks. Everything inside me seemed to collapse and my shoulders deflated and sagged. The air went out of my lungs in a shaky exhale. My eyes teared up immediately at the sight in front of me._

_Of course I'm not good enough for him. Of course! Why did I even put myself in a position like that where I could get hurt so easily? Of course I never expected to see this, I never expected Tobias to do this to me._

_But seeing is believing. And what I saw was Four. My Tobias. Lauren. Lips locked. Eyes shut. In each other's embrace._

_Kissing._

_The same word echoed in my brain over and over and my knees gave out beneath me._

_..._

**Tris pov:**

I sat there. A deflated mess with tears threatening to spill over. My eyes were glued to the horrible scene in front of me and my hands shook. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as I watched Tobias' eyes snap open and land on me, widening slightly. He wrenched Lauren away from his face and started towards me, but I had already scrambled up and backed away. A desperate expression took over his face and he stumbled over his words.

"T-Tris no it wasn't like that, I swear! She was hold-"

"Oh I know what it looked like _Four._" My voice dripped with venom and a single tear streaked down my cheek. _Don't cry, c'mon Tris don't. _"Don't bother with your excuses." I spoke with a definite waver and on the last word I said my voice gave way to sadness and cracked. I gestured to Lauren, who was watching from the shadows grinning evilly. "It's obvious you weren't _satisfied _with your _actual girlfriend._"

Tobias' face contorted and he rounded on Lauren, cursing. "Get the _hell _out of here. Bitch."

Lauren flicked her hair, smirked at the mess that was me, and strode smugly away. My throat seemed to close up as I stared after her retreating figure. I turned back to the man I had been falling for and spoke, "So, do you do that often? Sneak off in class to make out with other girls?"

He scrunched up his face and ran a trembling hand through his hair. "Tris please let me explain-"

"Explain what? That you didn't like me anymore so you went to find someone better looking than me? Save your breath Four, I know what I saw." I said as another fat tear spilled over my cheek. I was surprised to find my voice was even and didn't break, even though I was slowly falling apart inside.

Tobias just stared at me and his eyes teared up. I snapped and anger consumed me.

"Don't you _dare _start crying. Do you know what you are putting me through? My _whole life _I've been told I wasn't good enough, I've been called names, I've been bullied, I've been abused, I've _been shot for God's sake._ And now you go and find some other girl. Do you know what message that sends me? It tells me, no matter where I go, there's always someone better than me. It tells me I'm never-going-to-be-fucking-good-enough." I say in one breath and start crying. So much for staying strong.

Before he can react, I run. I focus on my feet slapping the ground and my heavy breathing and the pain in my legs and I run. Out of school, into the rain. Away from Tobias.

The bleachers beside the football field come into view and I slow down into a jog and plonk my saturated body onto the wet metal seats and let the sobs take over. My tears are insignificant in the thousands of drops pelting down, whipping my skin raw. I am insignificant in the world and I have never felt as small as I do now.

A groan came from my mouth as a new wave of pain and despondency washed over me. I curled up on the bleachers, shivering.

The steady downpour of water continued for a few minutes and then abruptly stopped. It took a moment for me to realize someone was holding an umbrella over me. I stiffened in case it was Tobias but I immediately recognized the chocolate brown hand that rested gently on my shoulder and the scent of flowers as my best friend sat down in the rain next to me.

...

**Time lapse**

**Four/Tobias pov:**

Lauren pressed her lips against mine and the first thought that went through my head was '_Tris is so much better than this.'_ Obviously my second though was _'get this bitch OFF me!' _But it was nearly impossible. Lauren is smart, cunning. She held my head in place and made it look like I was kissing her back. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think of a way to escape the clutches of this cake-faced girl, but I opened them again when I heard footsteps and a 'thud'.

Tris was on her knees, staring at our interlocked lips. _No..._ The word floated through my mind. I cannot lose Tris. With renewed anger and strength, I ripped Lauren off me and stumbled towards Tris, who scrambled up as soon as I made a move towards her. Her face was strung tight with wary, sadness and heartbreak. I hated myself, _loathed _myself for being the cause of it.

"T-Tris no it wasn't like that, I swear! She was hold-"

"Oh I know what it looked like _Four._" Tris snarled. I watched helplessly as a lone tear spilled over her cheek and rolled gently down the side of her face. "Don't bother with your excuses." Her voice cracked and my heart broke. "It's obvious you weren't _satisfied _with your _actual girlfriend._"

I then remembered the cause of this fight; Lauren. "Get the _hell _out of here. Bitch." I growled.

Lauren flicked her hair and strode away smugly. It wasn't fair that she gets to walk away from this experience unharmed, but Tris and I will carry scars.

"So, do you do that often? Sneak off in class to make out with other girls?" I snapped to attention at Tris' venomous voice and ran a trembling hand through my hair.

"Tris please let me explain-"

"Explain what? That you didn't like me anymore so you went to find someone better looking than me? Save your breath Four, I know what I saw."

Those words sent me into shock. How could I not like her? I _was falling for her even more every single day _for God's sake. My vision became blurred from tears as I pictured a life where Tris hated me. I can not let her go, she's perfect.

Tris visibly snapped from anger as she saw the tears in my eyes.

"Don't you _dare _start crying. Do you know what you are putting me through? My _whole life _I've been told I wasn't good enough, I've been called names, I've been bullied, I've been abused, I've _been shot for God's sake._ And now you go and find some other girl. Do you know what message that sends me? It tells me, no matter where I go, there's always someone better than me. It tells me I'm never-going-to-be-fucking-good-enough." Tris' face crumpled and she started crying. Before I could say anything she turned and ran as fast as she could.

Away from me.

I started running, but not in the direction Tris went. I knew she wouldn't want to talk to me, but she'll talk to Christina.

...

**Tris pov:**

"Oh honey, what happened?" Christina asked softly, hugging me.

"I t-thought F-Four was t-taking too long in the b-bathroom so I w-went t-to check on h-him b-but I turned the c-corner to the b-boy's toilets and he was w-with L-Lauren," I stuttered, "and they w-were _kissing._"

Christina's face went from pity to shock, then to fury.

"That _bitch!" _She hissed, "Why would she do that? I know she has a crush on him but to try and do that to you? Ugh!"

Confusion etched itself onto my face.

"Christina... Four was k-kissing her as w-well." I said, hiccuping slightly.

Chris smiled at me sadly, "Tris, Four wouldn't do that to you. Do you know how I knew to come out here with an umbrella?"

It only just dawned on me that the one person who knew I came out here was Tobias. _Four,_ I thought. He's not Tobias. Tobias wouldn't intentionally hurt me.

"How did you know?"

"Four came barreling into my class and grabbed me, pulling me out the door. The teacher was yelling at him but we kept running, him saying stuff along the way. He told me what happened, pointed out where you had run to and said that you won't want to talk to him. But you'll probably talk to me, and he was right." She hesitated. "He said 'don't let her give up on me, Chris, _don't._ I love her.'"

An emotion so powerful erupted in my chest and I let out a sob. _He loves me._ But why would he kiss Lauren? I'm 99.99% sure I love him too, but... I don't know.

My thoughts were broken by Chris laying a hand gently on my arm. I barely corresponded with her as she pulled me towards my car and out of the school, along the familiar route to my house. The world went by in a muted slow-motion. The words Christina asked took a moment to find their meaning in my brain.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I want to be alone." The words sounded strange and alien-like coming out of my mouth. "But, Chris, thanks."  
I finished lamely. I needed to tell her how much I appreciated her kindness, but the words wouldn't come and my vocal cords were suffocated with the ball threatening to rise in my throat. I knew she understood though.

Christina gave me a tight lipped smile and a hug, before walking out the front door and shutting it softly. I stumbled upstairs, enjoying the thump my feet made as they hit the steps.

My room was left exactly as it was this morning, my bed a rumpled mess. I climbed eagerly into the safe cocoon of blankets as a numb feeling spread through my body and the deafening silence enclosed me.

...

A soft tapping at my window awoke me. I must have fallen asleep before.

An orange light filled the room, dusk. I rubbed sleep from my eyes and slowly sat up, all the while the tapping sound continued. Looking over at the glass doors leading to the balcony, I saw a man standing outside. But not just any man, _Tobias. _The memory of the events that happened earlier today crashed down around me and I felt a tear leak down my cheek.

I walked to the doors and stood, waiting for him to do something, anything. He mouthed some words, "Please let me in."  
I wordlessly unlatched the lock on the doors and turned on my heal, climbing back into the warmth of my bed. Tobias opened the door and entered, and that's when I noticed the bouquet of beautiful hibiscuses held limply in his hand. The meaning of the flowers flashed through my head; _'delicate beauty.' _Warmth spread through my chest yet my face remained impassive.

"Tris," the word sounded painful coming out of his mouth.

"What."

"I didn't mean to... she kissed me." He said flatly.

"And I suppose you weren't 'strong enough' to pull her off you?" I replied sharply. I don't know where this anger is coming from, but it's consuming me.

Tobias wearily rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes. "Tris."

"_What!_"

His eyes shot open as I hissed out the last word, and he spoke. "Tris stop. I swear to _God _I would never kiss another girl other than you willingly. Lauren caught me by surprise and held my head there so I was forced to kiss her. You are so beautiful and smart and funny... _why _would I need anyone else?"

My reply faltered in my throat. I stared at him, trying to tell if he was lying. He wasn't.

"Tris do you really think I would go for Lauren instead of you?" He let out a shaky laugh and walked over to me warily. The bed dented as Tobias sat down next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder as a sign that I forgave him. He sighed and pulled me closer so I was curled on his lap with my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry." Tobias whispered. We sat like that for ages, his steady breathing and rhythmic heartbeat soothed me. The sun began its descent towards the horizon and blackness crept into the sky. I looked up at Tobias to see he was already watching me, a crooked smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked before pressing lips firmly onto mine. I returned the kiss with as much passion as he put into it. We lied down on our backs next to each other, still kissing. His tongue slipped along the outside of my lips and I allowed him entrance. We stayed interlocked by our lips for a long time.

**...**

**Tobias pov:**

I sighed contentedly. Tris is curled in my arms, and she forgives me. Her soft hair brushed gently against my face and her breathing lulls me into a half-sleep. My last thought as I slipped further into the tranquil blackness was '_I think I am complete now.' _I really am.

**Hey everyone I am soooo sorry about the wait, I've had a few issues and problems at home and I've just been recovering from my sickness. I know it's a bit of a sucky end but I completed it at least... yippee. **  
**If you want me to continue writing, please review. If I don't get at least 2, I may stop the story, so favourite, follow and review.**  
**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**E.K XXOOXO**


	9. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, hope you like the story so far, more exciting things are coming up don't worry x  
Starting off in Tris' pov:**

I wake to Tobias stirring next to me. His warm embrace is wrapped around me, holding me in a cocoon of his scent. My back is pressed against his strong chest. I can feel the muscles expanding under his soft cotton shirt every time he breathes. I am at peace...

"Shit!" I half-scream, bolting upright in bed. Tobias shoots up as well, eyes open despite the fact he had been asleep only 3 seconds ago.

"What?" He asks urgently, voice still heavy with sleep. I ignore him and look at my digital clock. The neon numbers flash 9:26 at me and I groan, and with a _thwump_ I thud back onto my pillow.

Tobias, eventually deciding it's nothing too serious after seeing my reaction, hesitantly joins me.

"Trissy...?"

"Hmm?"

"What was that for?" Tobias asks, propping himself up on one elbow. He uses the other hand to draw random patterns on my stomach. When I glance at him, he has a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well first of all we have school." I say, sighing. Tobias' smile dissipates. "But I was going to stay home anyway... which leads us to reason 2, well, you know how I told you that my mum is coming for a visit?"

I get a curt nod of understanding.

"Well I may have forgotten to mention she's coming today." Tobias grins, "At 10 o'clock." I add.

Tobias takes a look at the time and purses his lips.

"Well..."

"Sorry?" I say sheepishly. He smirks. "I mean, I know I should have told you but I _was_ upset about my father and then _Lauren_ happened and-"

My rambling is cut off my Tobias gently, but firmly, gripping the back on my neck and crashing our lips together. I run my hands through his messy hair and scoot closer to him. He pulls me so our bodies are perfectly aligned and still, he kisses me. I break apart, softly gasping for breath, but Tobias starts dotting kisses from my lips down, along my jaw, and back up again. His hands wander hesitantly over my waist to my backside, but he doesn't touch it. I am thankful that he respects that I don't want to go too fast, but a part of me wishes his hands kept wandering.

I suddenly feel a burst of bravery, and without separating our lips, I flip myself over so I am on top of Tobias and straddling him. He grins against my lips and slips his tongue in. After a few minutes of this, I pull apart gently and smile at him. He returns the smile and leans in again but I stop him with a single finger on his lips. He frowns.

"We have to get ready. C'mon," I hop off him. A moan comes from behind me and I turn around, laughing as I see Tobias pulling the sheet back over his head and hiding.

"You're acting like a 3 year old, Tobias." I scold, still giggling.

"Well I'm actually 4," came his mumbled reply, "and what do you mean 'we'? It's your mother."

I scoff and roll my eyes, "You're staying as well, idiot."

He shoots up in bed, "What?"

"It's time you met my mother." I tell him with a smirk.

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

_**TOBIAS POV:**_

I trudged downstairs behind Tris, protesting weakly.

"You haven't seen your mum in ages, I'm not going to intrude." I state.

She turns around, a skeptical expression written all over her face, "You're not bloody intruding Tobias, I'm asking you."

"And I'm declining the offer."

"You're staying. See? Now, I'm demanding you." I smirk. God, she's sexy when she demands things. We walk into the kitchen and Tris strolls over to the cupboard. She climbs onto the counter and stands up, reaching for one of the higher cabinets, as she is too small to reach it from the ground.

I watch her with raised eyebrows.

"You do know you have a boyfriend," I start and she turns around glaring playfully,"Who is actually quite tall. In fact, tall enough to reach the cabinet," Tris snorts,"And he is in no way physically disabled."

"Mentally though..." She mutters under her breath.

"I heard that." I mutter back.

Tris rips open the pancake mix she just picked out from the cupboard. She gets out numerous bowels and then turns to me, lips pursed and hands on hips.

"Do you know how to make pancakes?"

I grin at her before snatching the mix out of her hands as she playfully shoves me.

_**Page break...**_

9:41.

"Tris," I look over to where she's silently munching on flowery pancakes. Her eyes meet mine and I show her the time that is displayed on my phone.

"Well shitty shit shit." She looks down at her pancake batter-covered pj's and then back up to me, scrunching up her face,"I need to shower!"

"Yeah well so do I," I say, gesturing at my clothes as well,"You know... we could save time and water if we showered together?" I smirk and wink.

Tris blushes a deep red and turns her death glare on,"Tobias you little perv!"

"Is that a yes?" I say laughing.

"I am 16! No I am not showering with you," A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth but she refuses to let it show completely.

"I know I'm only joking with you," I pull her in for a hug and kiss her, "You taste like pancakes."

"Wonder why," She mutters, untangling herself from me after another long kiss, "I get first shower." She calls out, running up the stairs to the bathroom.

**Tris pov:**

The shower water washes over me as I hum softly. I start to sing to myself one of my favorite songs- _Stay_ by Rhianna.

"_Not really sure how to feel about it_," I put conditioner in my hair, "_But something in the way you move, makes me feel like I can't live without you._"

The conditioner flows down my body in a white bubbly streak.

"_And it takes me all the way. I want you to stay_."

Suddenly there came a loud shout from my bedroom. Tobias is yelling something, so I scrunch up my face and listen more intently.

"-voice is amazing. And when are you getting out there is 8 and a half minutes until your mum is supposed to be coming." I grin, turn off the water and hop out, wrapping my big fluffy towel around me as I do so. It is warm and steamy in the bathroom, so the bitter air hits me like a fist when I walk out to my room with my wet hair dripping on the towel around me. Tobias' eyes skim over me, making me blush, before he runs to the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on seconds later. After throwing on denim jeans, a white top and a black cardigan, I realize there is nothing left for me to do.

Now I am alone, nerves are starting to flutter in my stomach. My mother- Natalie Prior- has always been caring and just _motherly_, but also judgmental and highly fashionable, as she owns a line of clothing. Sometimes I feel pressure being around her because she expects me to be something I'm not. I am not girly, nor fashionable, elegant, or graceful. Black is my favorite color (which my mother does _not_ approve of), I wear the same type of outfit every day (black pants, black shoes, a jacket), and although I dance and sing and play various instruments, I am clumsy and sometimes rude. The fact my father shot me should have brought us closer, but it seems as though mum didn't want to be around someone emotionally unstable.

Of course now I am okay. I am in control of my mind, no one can take that privilege from me, but after they finished surgery on me and I was in rehab, I was lost. My mind was the ocean, a swirling mess of currents. And I was in the middle of it, getting thrown against the rocks but never drowning, out of control of my brain, a stranger in my own head. I suppose mum didn't want to get dragged in the mess. Her designer clothing was too expensive for that.

I am broken out of my reverie by the doorbell ringing. Its sound chimes through the quiet house and I start towards the door. Tobias must have heard it too, because I hear the unmistakable sound of the shower nozzle turning and the last drops of water pelting the tiles.

My palms are sweaty. In habit, I wipe them on my thighs. I shouldn't be this nervous, it is only my mother, not the Queen. My mother who raised me, taught me, left me. _Tris get a hold on yourself she loves you and the visit is not going to be awkward in the slightest. Positive thinking. _That's okay, lying to myself is easy.

I am startled upon realizing I've reached the door. The polished wood and cold hard handle repels my hand. I have not seen my mother in a while. The fact that I have to face her now, is daunting. I suppose it is even in the small moments in life I have to push back my fear, and be dauntless.

Tobias comes up behind me, his hair speckled with water drops. His muscles defined by the simple black t-shirt he wears. I feel one of his hands on my waist and see the other reaching for the doorknob.

"Beatrice!" My mother trills from outside, obviously impatient. Tobias raises an eyebrow.

"Where do you think Tris came from?" I mumble and he opens the door quickly and I mutter a thanks before attempting to smile.

A woman stands on my front porch, clad in a beige, high-fashioned suit. Her tight smile does not reach her piercing eyes, but there is a certain warmth that radiates from her. With cheekbones as sharp as knives, long lashes and dark hair, my mother truly is beautiful.

"Tris?" She says, almost like a question.

"Hi mum."

There is a moment, like tottering on the edge of a cliff, where we are not sure whether to hug or not.

Then we fall.

Mum steps forward slightly, but the small movement makes me brave. I meet her halfway and we embrace. All my doubts about her visit dissipate along with the tension in the air. God, I've missed her.

"Honey," Mum begins,"I don't mean to alarm you but there is a man standing behind you."

I hear Tobias chuckle and so I pull away from mum.

"Mum, uh, this is my boyfriend T-Four." I stammer.

She raises an eyebrow,"Four? Like the number?"

"Exactly like the number," Tobias says, flashing my mum a crooked grin that melts my heart.

"Well," Mum says happily,"it's lovely to meet you."

"You too, Mrs Prior."

"Um... Come in mum." I stutter.

She prances in like she owns the place and I find myself grinning. _Typical mum. _We all gravitate towards the kitchen and plonk ourselves down on the stools around the bench.

"So, how have you been?" Mum and I ask at the same time. We laugh,"You first mum." I say.

"Well, my fashion shows are going amazing! I have a new collection out and I'm thinking I want to name it after you!" She squeals and I am instantly reminded of Christina.

"That's... that's lovely mum, I'd be... honored." She doesn't notice my awkwardness or the fact I am holding my laugh in. Tobias does.

Mum keeps talking at a rapid pace, excitement building up in her words,"I actually have a new model coming, I'm meeting her at 12.30pm so I'm going to have to leave at 12 I'm sorry Beatrice but this is part of the reason I came to this... town! The model lives here. A girl named Nita, I'm sure you'll like her if I introduced you two!"

It took me a moment to process what she said,"Wait. What do you mean by 'part of the reason' you came here? Wasn't it just because..." Tobias squeezes my hand,"_he_ got released from jail?"

Mum lifts her hand as if dismissing my idea,"Well yes, but that dirtball is not going to get in the way of my career!"

A stone drops and thuds to the bottom of my stomach. I silently scold myself, I should have known this was going to happen. Why wouldn't it? My mother's career came first... over everything.

Over me.

**Okay I know this ending sorta sucks but I have extreme writers block again and... yeah. But anyway sorry.  
****I have a few things to ask everyone. Okay number 1. How should I introduce Al? Number 2. What should happen with Tris' dad? And number 3. Do you like the story?**

**If you want it to continue, keep reviewing! I'm not going to keep writing if no one reviews, so please give me your thoughts about it x **

**Thank you, E.K :) **


	10. Chapter 12

**Hey my lovelies! Check out my other story,****_ Familiar_**** !**

* * *

Tris.

4 days.

It has been 4 days since my mother arrived. 3 days since I last saw her. 2 days since Tobias became concerned. 1 day since I stopped talking.

My life is a mess.

I came across the bloody country to escape my past. Well it looks like it packed its bags and followed me, because all of my old problems have arisen again. I am nothing but a nuisance to my mother, school is becoming increasingly difficult, and I am paranoid about my father finding me.

Oh, and Tobias is seriously worried about me.

"Tris..." He slings an arm around my shoulders one lunch and pulls me close. I breathe in his cologne, "Can we talk? Privately?"

I nod hesitantly. Nothing good ever comes out of those words. We walk out of the packed cafeteria and make our way to the football stands. I sit down and curl my legs up, hunching over. Tobias sits next to me and doesn't say anything. I don't trust my voice at the moment so I remain silent.

After a moment he speaks, "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." I say in a monotone.

He looks at me and his expression is pained, "Tris how can I not worry? The girl I... am very fond of has a psycho father on the loose, a mother who barely gives her a second thought, and has not spoken a full sentence for a day! Do not ever tell me that I can't worry about my girlfriend."

I am taken aback at the anger tainting his words. Setting my jaw, I look hard at the ground and will myself not to cry. I won't. I can't.

"I'm sorry," My voice is small. I am small. Whether I like it or not, I am small and insignificant and I cannot even say two words without sobbing.

The tears are wet and salty on my cheeks and I wipe them away before Tobias has the chance to. I see the concern in his eyes and this time I cannot hold back my sadness.

He holds me as I cry, and as I let out my misery, I fall in love the way you fall asleep, slowly, and then all at once. **(AN/ Hehe sorry I just had to, it fitted. All rights to John Green.)**

_xxx_

Tobias and I walk hand in hand back into school when the bell rings. Our final conversation is still echoing in my head and I find myself smiling.

...

_Me: Do I look like I've been crying?_

_He leans in, close to my face._

_Tobias: No Tris, you look as tough as nails._

_..._

God, he's the best.

We part ways when we get to my classroom, and I lean up and give him a kiss, and he walks away grinning his gorgeous grin.

Mrs Matthews, our chemistry teacher throws me a disapproving look when I walk in. _Whoops, I'm late_. I stare at her blankly and it is her who finally looks away. I feel a small sense of pride.

I am partnered with a boy named Al. He is tall and broad-shouldered, but he looks nervous. I am guessing he is not very brave.

"H-hello." He says when I walk over to his bench. I shake his massive hand and smile warmly. I'll try and be nice, but if he keeps stuttering he better look out.

After our awkward introductions, Mrs Matthews starts the lesson.

"Class, pay attention. This lesson we will be studying fear simulations. As it is rather clear due to the title, they bring your worst fears to life in your mind. You see, they work because the serum targets your worst..." As her voice drones on and on, I find myself daydreaming about nothing in particular. I only pay attention when she asks for a volunteer to try the fear serum. My hand shoots into the air automatically, and luckily, I get picked.

Mrs Matthews has me lie down on a table.

"Tris, we will see your fear landscape on this TV." And with that said, she injects a needle into my neck and the last thing I see before my world goes spinning into darkness, is her cold eyes, glinting.

_Fear simulation._

_I awake. _

_I am in a vast meadow. The sky is clear of clouds. My hands and feet are bound. _

_A man stands in front of me with a lit match. The fire burns and dances and I am mesmerized. I watch as he brings it close to the ropes binding my feet. I panic. He is going to kill me, I realize. I am going to drown in orange flames, and there is nothing I can do about it._

_As the first tendrils of fire lick my skin, I scream through clenched teeth. My skin is blistering. The pain is so intense I nearly black out._

_A voice speaks at the back of my mind._ This isn't real. _But it is, oh, it is, and the pain is real and the smoke is real and this is-_

A fear simulation.

_It's all in my head. I am alive and well and I am on the table and Mrs Matthews is observing me through her icy blue eyes and the class is watching my fears. And I need to wake up._

_The man before me speaks, "I smell your burning flesh."_

_His voice sends chills through me. _Not real, _I remind myself. How do I wake up?_

_If this is a simulation, and it's all in my head, I can control it. I can, I can, I can. Looking up, I imagine grey clouds, heavy with rain, rumbling and about to fall. I smile and look at the man._

_"You know what I smell? I smell _rain_."_

_The sky opens up _

_ and I _

_awake._

...

A pounding headache erupts as soon as I open my eyes. The class is watching me, shocked. Mrs Matthews is speechless. I sit up and stand, facing her.

As she stares at me, I take the moment to study her features. She has wickedly sharp cheekbones, fiery blue eyes, short blonde hair and a pointed chin. It is as if all the angles on her face are like knives. Her voice is just as sharp as her features.

"How did you do that?"

I frown, confused, "Do what?"

"Wake yourself up! I mean it's practically impos- no, never mind. Do you need to go to sick bay?" She juts out a hand which is tightly gripping a hall pass. I take it numbly, and walk out the door, eager to leave Mrs Matthews behind.

_xxx_

The next day I wake to my phone blaring and crippling pains in my lower abdomen. I groan. Bloody cramps. Scowling, I pick up the phone and answer without looking at the caller ID.

"What?"

Tobias' smooth voice came through, "Whoa okay... hi?"

"Hi. I don't want to be rude but why are you calling me?" I ask impatiently. I just want to sleep and eat chocolate, for God's sake.

"Um, I just wanted to know where you were..."

I look at the time. 9:48. Shit.

"I'm sick." I lie. Well, I sort of am sick, but not in the way he's thinking.

"Are you okay?" I rub the bridge of my nose wearily.

"Yes I am fine. It's not like I haven't been sick before." Well, actually, I get _sick_ every freaking month. Tobias doesn't need to know that though.

"Do you need anything?" His sweetness makes me smile, but I am soon hunched over in pain from another cramp. I grunt in discomfort.

_I need Mother Nature to stop being a bitch to me every month. _I think sourly.

"Oh. _Oh_," I hear Tobias say.

"Shit, did I just say that out loud?" I mentally beat myself with a stick. _Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Now he probably doesn't want anything to do with me.

"Yes you did, and I'm coming over. I'll be 20 minutes." He hangs up before I can protest.

I put on black tracksuit pants and a loose white t-shirt. After scouring the cupboards for anything sweet (and discovering we don't have anything sweet), I collapse on the couch, groaning. Then, the doorbell dings.

I swear colorfully.

My heart completely _melts_ when I open the door. Tobias is standing there with a bouquet of white roses, 4 bars of Cadbury chocolate, and 3 movies. He smiles at me and I throw myself at him, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug. I have the best boyfriend _ever._

_..._

**Tobias.**

I laugh into Tris' embrace and bury my nose in her soft hair which is thrown up in a messy bun. She looks so beautiful, even in tracksuit pants and a plain white t-shirt with no make-up on.

"C'mon," I mumble,"Let's go inside."

As soon as we enter the living room Tris collapses on the couch, groaning in pain, hunched over her lower abdomen. I slot one of the movies into the TV and crouch down in front of her face, running my fingers through her hair. She groans again and swears under her breath. I quickly open one of the chocolate blocks.

"Trissy... chocolate?" Her eyes shoot open and she grabs it out of my hand. I grin at her adorableness.

Hearing the movie start behind me, I lift up her head and sit. She snuggles into my chest, munching on her chocolate.

"What movie are we watching?" I hear her say quietly.

"Mission Impossible- the fourth one."

She smiles and offers me a piece of chocolate. I take it.

I don't think I have ever been more in love.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading, review and follow... oh and check out my other fanfic- **_**Familiar.**


	11. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. **  
**Check out my other story, ****_Familiar._**

* * *

Tobias.

"Please?"

"No."

"Tobias..."

"Tris, I lo- like you a lot, but I do not want to go to one of your mother's fashion shows."

Tris' massive grey eyes stare into my own dark blue ones. I feel my argument dissipate as she looks at me with her perfect lips pouted, her eyebrows scrunched up in the middle and her nose crinkled.

"Please? I don't want to go either but mum wants me to meet," Tris pulls a face, "Nita."

I grin, "You haven't even met her and you already don't like her?"

She shakes her head quickly, "She sounds like a bitch. And I've seen a photo of her."

"Let me guess, she looks like a bitch?"

"Yup."

Laughing, I grip the back of her neck gently and pull her towards me. Our lips brush and I try and push them firmly together, but Tris pulls back. I scowl.

"Say you'll come with me and I'll give you as many kisses as you want." She smirks while I continue to frown at her.

"That's not even fair."

"Life's not fair, get used to it." Tris bites her lip and cocks her head to the side. _Goddammit_, I think, _she's not making it easy to say no._

"Fine."

"Fine? As in fine you'll come?"

I close my eyes and exhale deeply. "Yep."

Tris smiles a beautiful smile, and presses her lips against mine. I pull her onto my lap and deepen the kiss, running my hands through her hair. She is going to be the death of me.

...

Tris.

Tobias and I walk into the building where the fashion show is held, not sure what to expect. His hand slides around my slim waist and his long fingers rest against the silken fabric of my dress. It is plain black, and fits tight to my body to just above my knees. The neck of it is cut into a 'V'. Tobias of course looks tremendously amazing in a black button up shirt and dark jeans. He looks good in anything.

We find ourselves in a large room, illuminated by massive lights. There is a stage running down the middle, with chairs lined on either side. It is all very posh.

I spot my mother in a seat near the front, chatting rapidly to a lady behind her. She is wearing a bright red maxi-dress with silver heals. I grin and pull Tobias over.

"Hey mum."

She looks over with surprise, and in seeing that it's me, she smiles. "Oh Tris, thank you so much for coming! And you brought Four, how lovely. You look beautiful by the way."

"So do you," I reply.

"I always thought you looked amazing in grey, though. Carol, don't you think my daughter Beatrice would look better in grey?" She motions to the lady she was just talking to. Carol nods vigorously and begins chatting to my mother again. I roll my eyes at Tobias and pull a face, and he laughs. We sit next to mum and hold hands.

The show starts with the lights dimmed and music blaring out. The beat of it thuds through my chest and I immediately want to get out of here.

The first girl struts out in a very tight, very revealing pink and black dress. Her chest is pushed up and I look at Tobias in disgust. He chuckles softly.

As more and more girls come out, I start to lose interest. Tobias is next to me, silent. I think he is asleep. I jerk to attention when my mother nudges me and whispers loudly, "_That's Nita_!"

My nose crinkles as I observe the girl walking down the catwalk. She looks like she did in the photo my mother showed me of her and the word '_bitch_' flashes across my mind. Her cleavage is literally all I can see, as she is obviously wearing a push-up bra underneath her outfit that would not look out of place in a strip club. I groan internally. Do I _really_ have to meet her?

The show ends in a flurry of colorful lights and heaps of models streaming out onto the catwalk one last time. I clap, along with everyone else, but unlike everyone else, I hated it. Tobias claps slowly next to me, and we stand as the audience starts to bid my mother a 'well done with the show' or 'the outfits were amazing!'

"I thought you were asleep." I say to him, grinning.

"Too loud to sleep." He mumbles, ducking his head.

I stand on my tippy-toes and wrap my arms around his neck. He holds my waist tight and buries his head in the crook of my neck, whispering, "I wish we were alone."

I grab his chin gently and press our lips together, "I almost always wish that." I say.

Our loving gesture is interrupted by my mother's shrill voice, "Tris, this is Nita."

I pull away from Tobias and face the two women obsessed with fashion. A tall, beautiful brunette is standing proudly next to my mum, thrusting her cleavage towards my boyfriend. I scowl. _Nita._

"Well, start to get to know each other!" Mum says brightly, and walks away. The crease in my forehead deepens.

Nita eyes me up and down in distaste and I raise my eyebrows at her. "Something wrong?" I say.

Her mascara covered eyes snap up to my face, "No, nothing. Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"

I breathe out slowly and feel Tobias' hand slide around my waist. Comforting, reassuring.

"Well," Annoyance bites the edges of my words, "I'm Tris, and this is my boyfriend Four."

Nita raises one, perfectly waxed, eyebrow. "Boyfriend? You, and him?"

I nod, clenching my hand into a fist. Tobias, with difficulty, prises my fingers open and slips his hand into mine. I squeeze hard to let him know of my anger, and he makes a noise in his throat like he is in pain. I relax a little.

"Yes, me and _Four_." I say with a tight lipped smile. I am ready for a repeat like the 'Lauren' incident, and insults are running through my mind. However all she says is-

"Cute."

As she strides away, her hips swishing, I growl. She's up to something.

xxx

"I swear you were about to hit her." Tobias tells me later that evening, laughing. We are in my room on the bed, chatting. I love this about our relationship, it's not all kissing and flirting, a lot of it is just talking. Natural, flowing conversations that we're having now.

"I was," I grin, "Did you see the way she looked at you?"

"Nah I was only looking at you." He tells me.

"You always know what to say."

"It's what boyfriends are for." As soon as the last word leaves his mouth, I kiss him. His tongue enters my mouth and I respond with as much passion as he is putting in. Our mouths move in sync and or bodies are aligned. I run my fingers through his hair as his sneak under my shirt, his soft fingers skimming the skin on my back. Somehow, I end up on top of him, my legs on either side of his waist. How did this happen?

I giggle into the kiss, and soon I cannot continue. I drop my head onto Tobias' chest, shaking with silent laughter.

"Tris?" He questions, chuckling.

I start laughing really loud, my joy echoing around the room. My laugh continues, even as I flop down next to my amazing boyfriend and cover my face with my hands. A snort escapes me and I bark out an even harder laugh. At this point I don't even know what I'm laughing at. That thought makes me sit up and hunch over, clutching my aching abdomen. I turn to look at Tobias and he is watching me with a crooked grin and a bewildered expression on his handsome face. I throw my head back and laugh even louder, but my balance is off, and so I go tumbling over the side of the bed. Unsurprisingly, the floor is not nice to me.

Tobias' head pokes over the side and he looks down at me. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry." I tell him. I settle for laughing, and soon I am in tears from giggling so much. Tobias just shakes his head and grins.

xxx

School on Monday starts slowly, with art. I hug Christina and bid Uriah and Zeke and Will a good morning. Tobias and I share a worried look as Tori tells us our project is due next week. We haven't done any. Shit.

Our project is about the 5 most important characteristics of a human. We've already decided on selflessness, bravery, knowledge, kindness and honestly.

"I reckon draw an eye representing knowledge." Tobias says. I look at him questioningly. "What? When people know things, you can, like... see it in their eye."

I grin, "Aw Toby so inspirational."

"Shut up."

"It's cute." I pinch his cheek.

"Never call me cute again." His death glare which normally scares everyone away, makes me grin.

"Okay cutie, now kindness?"

Tobias' posture sags and he mumbles, "Draw a tree."

"Selflessness?"

"A hand holding a hand."

"Honesty?"

"Scales."

"Bravery?"

Tobias looks at me, grinning. He points at my chest and I raise my eyebrows. "You want me to draw a boob for bravery?"

He barks out a laugh which reverberates around the classroom. "No you dingbat, your tattoo."

I chuckle and draw flames reaching high, frozen in time. Tobias smiles at me and says, "You're crazily talented."

Shrugging, I add more details to the flames, losing myself in my art. I only look up when the bell rings, its ear-piercingly loud chime echoing around the room as if it is screaming 'next class, next class.' I pack up my things, grab Tobias' hand and head to music with Christina chatting next to me.

"I personally think," She babbles, "That Nita sounds fine."

I roll my eyes. "That's because you weren't there!"

"Yes, but honey, did she make any move towards Four?" I feel Tobias lean towards our conversation at the sound of his name.

"Apart from shoving her cleavage in his dire-"

"Did she?" Christina cuts me off.

This time, Tobias answers for me.

"No," He says. I glare at him, and he continues, "Tris, I like _you. You're_ my girlfriend. Not her."

I sigh and stay silent until we arrive in the music room. Tori begins speaking.

"Okay, everyone. First of all, hello. Second, I will be assigning your assessment for this term. In pairs, you will be composing your own song using one instrument. Performances will be in two weeks. Get to work."

And with that said she plonks herself down on her desk and takes out her phone. There is a scurry of desperate grabs for the most popular instruments, but I go for the violin. The small wooden structure fits perfectly in my hands and I quickly tune it.

I don't know why I chose violin, out of all the instruments. It just seemed to _understand_ me. It was small but powerful, and elegant, making the most beautiful sounds.

"Tris, do you want to work together?" I hear a voice from behind me ask. I turn to face Christina who is holding a cello.

"Sure." I say, smiling, "Do you play?" I ask gesturing to the bass instrument.

"Nah, it just looks nice."

"I agree." We grin at each other and find a quiet corner of the room, where I teach Chris the basics on a stringed instrument. The cello and the violin sound just... perfect. Our song is slow, but moving and I think we'll get a good grade.

70 minutes fly past, and before we know it, it's lunch. I grin at Marlene and Shauna and we sit down with trays of chocolate cake and grumbling stomachs. The boys start chatting rapidly about sports.

"Do you girls have a dress for the Winter Formal?" Christina asks out of the blue.

"The what now?" I blurt out, confusion etched into my face.

By now, the boy's conversations have subsided and they're swapping worried glances.

"It's just a dance at the end of Winter." Marlene explains. Behind her, I see Uriah mouthing something to Tobias which looks an awful like _'have you asked her yet?'_

I grin as Tobias shakes his head quickly.

"Well," I nudge my red-faced boyfriend, "I don't have a _date_ yet, so I don't know if I'll be going..."

All the girls turn to look accusingly at their boyfriends as well. Laughing, I stand up and kiss Tobias on the cheek.

"I have to use the bathroom." I sing in his ear and he nods, twisting around to peck my lips.

"See you soon."

The hallway is quiet as I head to the ladies room. The absence of noise sets an eerie silence over the thin walkway lined with lockers. I frown and speed up my pace. I don't like this.

A flicker of movement catches my eye, but as soon as I whirl around, the figure is gone. A sinking feeling erupts within me, and I run, but I don't get far before two strong arms wrap around me, muffling my screams and holding me in place.

I cannot move. I cannot think.

Help.

* * *

_**Review and follow and check out my other story, Familiar.**_

_**All rights to Veronica Roth- she owns the characters, I own the plot.**_

_**Love you all x**_


	12. Important notice!

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry for the wait.**

**I am not going to be able to update for a while because I'll be IN HAWAII YAYYY! But yeah I'm really sorry, I will try to write a bit of the chapter in Hawaii so I can update sooner when I get back. **

**I love you all!**

**Check out my other fanfic, ****_Familiar._**

**E.K xox**


	13. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone, I am so, so, so sorry for the wait. As you know, I've been in Hawaii (yay), but now I'm back in reality (aw) and I have my computer and wi-fi, so you know what that means... Fourtris galore!**

**(I just realized that sorta rhymes.)**

* * *

Tris.

The hands that cover my mouth and eyes are rough, calloused. I let my fear take over my mind, it sharpens my instincts and keeps me in reality. Next, I focus on my breathing. In. Out. In. Out. I let my body go limp, so I am heavier for the person who is dragging me away. They grunt, goal achieved.

By the weight of their footsteps I am guessing they are male. That means, that somewhere behind my right elbow is their 'sensitive area'. I pull back my arm and jab them where I estimated it would be. Another pained grunt escapes their mouth, but they continue carrying me. Panic seeps into the corners of my mind.

Suddenly, I am dropped harshly onto the ground. I look up, my eyes wide with fear. I am in a room filled with mops and buckets and cleaning supplies- the janitor's closet. There are 3 people standing around me, but I only recognize one.

"Lauren," I spit. She smiles coldly and waves.

"Hi _Tris_," Lauren hisses my name. The boys stationed beside her smirk. They are both tall and muscular, one with a greasy black head and the other with a bright red mop of hair.

"These are my friends. This is Peter," She motions the the boy with black hair, "And this is Drew. Peter carried you here if you were wondering."

I glare at all of them and stand up warily. Lauren reaches out with a manicured hand and smacks me across the face. I grit my teeth and grab her hand, twisting it. She shrieks.

"You little bitch! Peter, help!"

Peter steps forward and grins evilly at me. I shrink back and let go of Lauren, but I am still met with a kick into my leg and another backhanded slap across my face. I limp backwards away from them and my back hits the wall.

"What do you want?" My voice is surprisingly steady.

"I want you to stay away from Four." She says and I raise my eyebrows.

"How are you going to make me do that? Kill me?" I laugh humorlessly.

Peter and Drew seem to close in on me like lions closing in on their prey. My breath catches in my throat as I assess the situation. If I go for Peter, he will most likely beat me and then I'll be injured and have Drew to deal with. If I go for Drew, I might have a chance at kicking his ass as I am fast and he is big and slow... but then I'll have to fight Peter. My only option is Lauren. I could easily win against her and hold her hostage. I have to try something or let them beat me to death.

"No, we won't kill you, we'll just make your life a living hell," Lauren grins, "And we might beat your friend up, you know the dark skinned one?"

"Christina." I breathe in disbelief. No, they cannot hurt her. I will not allow them to hurt her.

"That's the one!" Lauren claps happily.

"Why are you doing this, you have a stupid high-school crush on my boyfriend, get over it." My voice wavers with fear at the end of my sentence. Rage contorts Lauren's pretty features. I find myself stepping backwards again.

"You stupid girl! You have been here far less than I have. _I deserve him!_ A little worthless ugly brat like you doesn't!"

Her words turn into knives which stab me from the inside. I launch myself at her, tackling her to the ground. She claws at my face and I feel my skin breaking. An anger so huge erupts in my chest, and I punch her out cold. I scramble to my feet, holding her limp form in front of me like a barrier. Peter and Drew stand there with smiles growing. I stagger to the door, tasting blood.

"Why are you smiling? I just knocked out Lauren." I manage to get out.

"Do you really think," Peter's voice slithers across my skin and wraps around my throat like a snake, "That we wouldn't have someone guarding the door?"

A cold lump of dread thuds to the bottom of my stomach. I close my eyes as I feel someone's presence behind me. Two large hands shove me forwards and I drop Lauren, falling onto my knees. A large shape moves in my peripheral vision. I turn my head.

"Al?" I gasp. He stands there, shoulders hunched, an odd expression on his face. Peter's laugh sounds somewhere behind me and I am reminded of a hyena.

"Al?" Drew mocks me in a high pitched voice. "You pathetic bitch."

I glare at him, "Shut it Drew."

White hot pain shoots through my side as he lashes a kick into my ribs. I scream through clenched teeth, hoping someone will hear me, anyone.

"Be quiet!" Peter snaps and punches me in the jaw. I collapse sideways onto the cold ground and a dry sob escapes me. _They're going to kill me, _I think.

"It's a shame you knocked Lauren out, she won't get to see us hurt you." Drew grins evilly and cracks his knuckles. I spit blood out and slowly, muscles aching, I stand up. Peter and Drew watch me with amusement behind their narrowed eyes, but Al avoids my accusing gaze. What a coward.

"You're not going to get out of here any time soon, you know." Peter snarls.

I stare at him and don't respond. Instead, I grab a mop from behind me and swing it into Drew's ugly face. He howls and curses and runs like a bull at me. I swear colorfully and attempt to run.

I don't make it anywhere.

My body gets battered and thrown, punched and kicked. I sob and I scream and beg silently for them to stop, for the black spots that cloud my vision to take me away, away from the pain.

And then it all ends.

All I see is Peter's cruel smile glinting.

All I taste is blood.

All I hear is muted sounds.

And then one voice cuts through my mind like a knife.

"That was fun, now let's see what you've got hiding under your clothes..."

No. No, no, no. Please no.

I squirm as a big hand lands on my chest, squeezing, touching, prodding. It trails down my stomach to the waistband of my pants and back up again. I scream.

I earn a punch to the face, but it was worth it.

Tobias comes running through the doorway, a snarl upon his handsome face. As I watch my boyfriend fight, I fall in love even more. He is amazing, taking down two men in a matter of seconds. Wait a minute, _two_ men? Where's Peter?

Then a rough hand gropes my chest again. I whimper. This seems to spur him on even more.

"Oh you like that, do you?" He says. I growl, and summoning all the strength left in my body, I punch Peter in the face.

**xxx**

**Tobias.**

_God, she has a hell of a punch,_ I think as Tris gives a right hook to Peter's damn face. She then collapses onto her side and exhales shakily, her gray eyes finding mine. I run over to her as Peter stands up.

"Get out of here!" I growl at him. He glares at me, takes one last look at his fallen companions, and staggers out the door. I contemplate going after him, but a weak voice makes me look down.

"Tobias." Tris whispers, and then her eyes roll back in her head and she looses consciousness.

I check her breathing first. It is slow and shaky, but stable. Seeing her small body battered and bruised makes my blood boil. I am going to _kill_ Peter.

She is not going to want me to tell anyone about this, I know that, so cradling her in my arms, I walk out to her car. Her keys are tucked away in the pocket of her jacket. I get them out and unlock the car.

She looks so fragile and broken, lying in the backseat. Her cuts are seeping blood onto the interior leather of her car.

I grit my teeth, restrain myself from fixing her wounds, and drive.

The journey to my house is long and painful. I seem to get every red light and have to wait for at least 10 cars at every stop sign. My anger is getting the best of me, but that is dangerous for Tris as I may be blinded by my fury and have an accident.

_Calm down_, a soothing voice in my head tells me. _You're okay, Tris is okay._

I breathe a sigh of relief when I see the familiar brick walls of my house. Pulling roughly into the driveway, I jump out of Tris' Porsche before it stops rolling. Pain prickles through my shins, but it is the least of my worries.

Her cuts stain my shirt red as I pick her up gently and walk towards the house. My hands fumble for my house keys. I eventually open the door and rush inside, still holding my Tris. My beautiful, broken Tris.

I transfer her limp body to one arm- she is so light- and grab a sheet out of my cupboard. I lay it down on my coffee table, place her gently on top of it, and start tending to her wounds. My mother once sent me to a medical course where I learnt how to splint an injury, clean an open sore, and bandage. I send her a quiet 'thank you'- I didn't know those skills would be so important.

Tris' blood seeps through the disinfectant cloth I am using, coloring it a deep, deep red. I allow myself to get lost in the shade as I wipe and dab and scrub her cuts, starting from her legs, up to her neck and face. There are scratches dug into her cheek, ridges in her soft skin. For a moment I am glad she is unconscious so she won't feel the painful stinging of the cloth. She doesn't deserve it.

She doesn't deserve any of this shit.

**xxx**

**Tris.**

'FEAR GOD ALONE.'

The words are painted in a blood red color, contrasting with the dull background behind them. They are the first thing I see. After blinking the blurriness out of my eyes, I find out I am sprawled out on a massive bed, in a room with gray brick walls and a black roof. There is a desk and chair in a corner, and one wall emerges into a bathroom.

A sound reaches my hollow ears. The gentle tapping of water droplet on tiles. I turn my stiff neck and find Tobias standing in the bathroom over a sink, the excess from his split knuckles staining the running water pink. He looks up into a mirror above the basin and his heavenly blue eyes find mine.

"Tris." Tobias murmurs, and then he is by my side and stroking my lank hair away from my face. I lift my hand up to his cut lip and whimper from the pain.

"Tris," He says again, "I'm okay."

I breathe a sigh of relief and drop my hand. It hits my ribs and I hiss in pain. A tear escapes my swollen eye.

"Babe, relax. It's okay now. I'm here and I am not leaving you." Tobias whispers and my heart flutters at his words. He kisses my head and sits on the edge of the bed, holding my unscathed hand in his.

For one second, I allow myself to feel joy.

And then the events from yesterday hit me like a bullet train.

A sob wracks my body violently and my face crumples. I curl into a ball, lying on my side, and tug on my hair roughly with shaking hands. A sound rips out of my throat and echoes loud in my ears. I don't cry though. I am past crying.

Tobias' strong arms wrap me up in his embrace. I grip his t-shirt and bury my face in his chest, my whole body trembling.

"Al..." I whisper.

"I know," Tobias mumbles, "I know."

**xxx**

**Page break.**

Once again, I awake to the words 'Fear God Alone.' This time, though, I am wrapped up in Tobias' arms. We must have fallen asleep.

The sunlight is streaming through a small window on one wall, casting a golden aura across the room. I crawl out of my boyfriend's grasp without waking him, and pad over to the bathroom. My eyes find the basin as I am frightened to look at my reflection. How little do I look like Beatrice Prior with all these injuries?

Oh God. Oh _God._

My eye is swollen and purple and terrible to look at. There are claw marks down my face, scratching into my neck. A bruise is making itself visible on my jaw, standing out against my pale skin. And that's only my head.

Cuts and scratches are riddled up and down my arms. They are painful to touch and ugly to look at. I avoid eye contact with them and lift up my top. A strangled gasp escapes me when I see where I got kicked. A purple bruise is blooming across the whole side of my body, like when the sun splits open the night sky. I drop the hem of my t-shirt like it burned me, and back away from the mirror.

That's not me. It can't be.

Please.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it, does anyone else want to kill Lauren!?_**

**_Love you all xx_**


End file.
